Detention with the Devil
by SweetMary
Summary: DHr.'Well, that could have gone worse.'thought Hermione, ' at least he didn't take away any'“And by the way, 10 points from Gryffindor, and a detention, this evening, for your cheek, Miss Granger.”
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own nothing, but my mind's eye.

Granger had long since finished her potion, so she had started to observe the other students, working on theirs. She stared, horrified, at Neville, as he prepared to chuck a handful of boomslang in his cauldron.

_'That boomslang is **very** flammable! He was supposed to let it cool for 2 to 3 minutes before slowly adding a small amount. It's bound to explode!'_

"Neville-STOP!" she hissed.

He looked back at his directions, and then sent Granger a grateful glance. She was about to return it with a nod, as to say 'no problem' when she saw Neville's look of thanks transform into a look that made her quite sure he was trying desperately hard not to wet himself with fright. She followed his glance up behind her shoulder and caught the eyes of Neville's problem.

"Aha, Mr. Longbottom," growled Snape, "cheating with Miss Granger, I presume?"

"He was doing no such thing, professor! We simply-"

"As I recall, I asked Mr. Longbottom," Snape said, staring at Neville.

"N-n-no professor…she…I…" he struggled to get out, suddenly very unnerved as he felt the whole class staring at him.

"I see," Snape cut him off quickly, with a look of utmost distain on his face "next time, Mr. Longbottom, you intend on courting Miss Granger, please do so outside of my classroom."

_'Well, it could have been worse.' Thought Hermione, 'he could've taken away points from-'_

"And by the way, 10 points from Gryffindor, and a detention, this evening, for your cheek, Miss Granger."

I was absolutely hysterical**, inwardly** of course, because unlike Potter and Weasel, a Malfoy like myself does NOT have such weaknesses as displaying fits of giggles every time I feel like it. Anyway, seeing Granger trying desperately to keep herself in check while she was so obviously livid was one of the highlights of my life. The little mudblood has no idea how to control her emotions, so I got to see them all play across her face. From her self-importance while she helped that oaf all the way to her humiliation. Humiliation and infuriation are my personal favorites though, I should see to it that she looks those ways more often.

She caught my eyes and I'm after I sent a dashing smirk her way, one that women of all four houses should surely fall at my feet for, but all I got from her was a strong, strong glare. _Just _what I had been going for. I left that class feeling just dandy. Well, dandy isn't quite the word.

"Curses!" I muttered under my breath.

Dandy is the kind of word you use to describe a bloody Hufflepuff! I, Draco Malfoy, am NO Hufflepuff! I left the dungeons feeling quite…_mischievous._

"Mischievous, yes" I restated.

"You know, Mr. Malfoy, that talking aloud to oneself makes most people question your sanity?"

"Hello Professor Snape, what may I do for you?" I replied courteously.

"Dumbledore has informed me that myself and others must leave urgently for some Order business tonight," Snape told me. I knew all about him double crossing the order already, and I almost felt bad for the other side. But you know, Rule 3 of Section 2 of the Malfoy handbook clearly states that "feeling sorry for people below you is simply unacceptable." _Honestly!_ "And after a little research during class today, I've decided you will be the most suitable to fill in for me. You do not have to teach any classes, but you will need to fill in as chaperon over a student whom received a detention for tonight." He gave me the details, sent me a knowing glance, and billowed away.

For once, I wasn't totally creeped out that had been tearing into my thoughts during class! He gave me Granger's detention, with which I can do whatever I please! Brilliant man, Severus is. I wonder if he planned this. Nah, this is a little to spontaneous for him, I bet it was Dumbledore's setup. That man is positively loony. I think I'll head back to the common room to plan out the night…

-

-

-

-

"Attention, please" began Dumbledore, immediately silencing the circle of stone-faced adults. "Something quite tragic has reached my attention."

"None of us know how to do the hokey pokey properly!" he said dramatically, slamming his fist. "Something must be done! Cue the music, Minerva!"

"…"

You need to **REVIEW!** Not posting again until I get…5!

And, along with your lovely reviews, I absolutely CANNOT remember the name of my favorite fic of all time, in which Hermione gets dared to kiss Draco and she blinds him and then she makes up a story and snogs him then he gets the tinsel out of her hair and knows its her? If you've read it, please include the title and I'll love you forever!


	2. Chapter 2

From here on out, the disclaimer applies to all chappies! So I DON'T have to disclaim it over and over again. Not that J.K. Rowling and posse are really going to read this and think "HEY! She didn't give me rights to my own characters! Let's sue that bloody muggle!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Five reviews in one day, I feel like quite the happy writer. Beloved reviewers, I dedicate this chapter to you. And I'll make it as long as I can. As for the last chapter, God rest his soul, I just love crazy Dumbledore. I had to. And the beginning viewpoint was a little confusing because I got halfway through when I decided to change from 3rd person into Malfoy's POV, so that's why the first thought is Hermione-ish.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If anyone was in the Slytherin common room to witness this, which, they weren't, it would have appeared quite the amusing exchange.

"Hey Drake," said Pansy, "something on your mind?"

"Mmhmph" muttered Draco, staring straight into the fireplace, deep in thought of just how to use his night with Granger.

"Want to go down to the hall?" she asked her friend, slightly bemused by his uncharacteristic behavior. She could've sworn last time she was reading the Malfoy Handbook there was something about constant awareness.

"Whatever Pansy" Draco mumbled, at a tone that was next to inaudible.

"Want to go snog Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Sure Pansy" he replied, without so much as a second glance.

"Want to run around Hufflepuff's commons stark naked?"

"Fine, just give me a moment here." he replied, flicking his hand at the air as if trying to swat her away.

"Will you admit that Harry Potter is far sexier than you will ever be?"

"Naturally, Pansy, just-WHAT! Potter, better looking than ME?" he yelled, standing up.

_"Well, **that** kicked him out of his reverie"_

"Calm down Draco, I was just trying to get your attention, you've been quite zoned." Pansy said, as if talking to a young child.

"Well, I've got a little problem on my mind. Come to think of it, this is _just_ you're expertise." Draco said, looking up at her with a boyish grin. A/N- Cling Pansy is far too annoying for me. I like Pansy/Draco friendship. It's nicer. She nodded, and asked him to continue.

"Hmm, I've been wanting to get this girl, well…" he paused "Don't look at me like THAT Pansy! You'll make me wretch. I don't want to _get _her in a romantic sense woman! I want to get her, flustered, angry, and embarrassed. I've got the perfect opportunity, tonight, but I have no _idea_ what to do!"

"What kind of opportunity?" she asked, knowing that if he didn't want to tell her who the girl was and what the circumstances were, that was the end of the story and she was not to prod. The Parkinsons have a handbook too, you know.

"A kind of opportunity in which I have power, unlimited resources, an empty classroom, and up to three hours."

Pansy nodded.

"Yes, well, I might know _just _the thing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Draco, _

_In my cupboard are all necessary ingredients for making any potions of your choice. You may have Granger clean, sort, dust, cut something revolting, or make and test any (reasonably) harmless potions. Do have fun._

_-Severus. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After dinner, Hermione was heading to the library when she remembered about her detention.

_"I was not made for this kind of physical activity!" _she thought despairingly as she sprinted down to the dungeons.

Outside the door, she took a few moments to catch her breath before thrusting the door open to see a smug looking Draco Malfoy with a toothbrush in his hand.

"Do close your mouth Granger. I know I'm dashing but it really is unattractive for a lady to stare. Not that you're much of a lady, in all honesty. You should really-"

"WHAT. ARE. _YOU. _DOING. **HERE!"** yelled Hermione, pointing a finger at him.

"You know, Granger, filling in for Snape. I think an appropriate punishment is you, taking this toothbrush, and this soap Malfoy, oddly, took out a bottle of _"Scrubbing Bubbles"_ and scrape all of mudblood scum off of that chair. Over there, you know, the one you sat at today." Malfoy finished, with a smirk.

"Why you little PRAT! I cannot _believe _you, you twitchy little ferret!" Hermione began, lunging at him.

He dropped his things on her desk, and right when her hands were about to attempt to encircle his neck he grabbed her wrists, walked them to the wall, and pinned her arms over her head.

"Temper, temper, Granger" Malfoy said, clicking his tongue. She was livid, and he was positively giddy.

"You wouldn't want to do anything…rash" he said, face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her cheek as he spoke. She was glaring at him, as if daring him for a challenge. He slowly let go of her wrists, then stepped to the side, as to clear her path, and put his arms out, as if he was a showgirl on Wheel of Fortune and her desk was her prize.

_"A challenge she wants, and a challenge she will get." _He thought, smirking, as he watched her inner battle as she picked up the toothbrush and hesitantly began scrubbing the seat.

_"Pansy said the second half will only be fun if she becomes attracted to me. I'm sure that can be managed, what with my good looks and wit. Speaking of good looks, Granger looks oddly ethereal in this dim lighting. Mysterious, that one. Should make her all the more fun to destroy."_

He effortlessly strode over to her desk, which she was sitting on, admiring the now sparkling chair. It's a deal where there's a bar connecting the desk to the chair and she's sitting on the desk facing the chair with her legs swinging over the side of the desk facing her chair and her arms behind her holding her up on the large desk…got it?

_"Odd, I didn't think anything could sparkle in the dungeons."_ He thought.

He snuck up on her right and placed his hands lazily on the desk, and bent down so his low voice pierced her ears in the unexpecting silence.

"Much better" he said, looking straight at her.

_"Three, Two, One"_

Right on cue she opened her mouth to rebuttle and that's when he struck.

Right there, on the desk, Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger.

She lifted her arms to push him off, but in the process fell onto her back, since her arms were holding her up. He put his arms on both sides of her body and broke the kiss.

"Tell me you hated that Mudblood. I dare you."

"I hated that." She hissed at him.

He captured her lips once more, this time with more force. She tried to shove him, but he was far too strong for her. Her arms subconsciously wrapped around his neck and before she knew what she was doing she was pulling him closer. Savoring this expert kiss. Kissing _back._

_"This is **too** good! She's actually going for this. Draco Malfoy, you handsome man you. Two points! Although, not that I'd ever tell her, Granger isn't bad at snogging for only having practiced on Weasel Bee. If she didn't talk, she'd be rather attractive as well."_

He pulled away, and looked her straight in the eyes. Her eyes were glazed over in confusing, anger, and something foreign, he couldn't really identify on her. She snapped back into pure anger when she saw the look in his eyes. Triumph.

"I'm going." She said, trying to push herself up from under him, once more.

"But we're only halfway done here Granger." He said, flicking his wand lazily at the board. "You've got a potion to brew for me."

She was horrified when she saw the first word appear on the board.

_Veritaserum._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What a cliffy! Winks

Ten reviews and I'm all yours.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

**Fans-** I am cheap! I demand ten reviews and I come back with seven! But I just can't stay away, you understand. I nod off in class thinking "what should I do next chapter?" It's really quite the solution to boredom. I suggest those of you who get bored all the time start writing a fic. I apologize for the first two chapters; they're a tad un-thorough and immature. From this point on I will be using serious writer juice, so, here goes.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_She was horrified when she saw the first word appear on the board._

_Veritaserum._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I had to let out a low chuckle. The look on Granger's face! If only you could have seen it. The girl was positively blanched.

"We've been over this before woman! Stop gaping at my good looks and get started!" I said, smirking.

Flustered, and obviously thinking quite hard, she smoothed out some invisible creases in her robe, lifted her chin, and strode confidently, or what she thought was confidently, over to the cupboard. If anyone knows a façade, it is I, Draco _bleeding_Malfoy! For Merlin's sake, she may have that Gryffindor air about her, but her emotions reek havoc in her eyes. I can read it all, in there. I've always been able to. She's ashamed. She's mortified. And, underneath it all, she's still curious.

I felt good about being able to know so much about her, by just casting a furtive glance her way. With my…_backround,_ you could say that being able to read people is very important. I knew that I was the only one who would ever know that often, when she was reading, she really wasn't reading, and was trying to escape those crazy Patil girls, or even The Weasel. Who else knew that every time after she answers a question correctly, she has this look of pure glee on her face that is soon wiped out by Potter, grabbing the attention away from her? That after anyone; Snape, Pansy, and or even myself insult her she has this doe-resembling look of absolute hurt that, she quickly hides with her anger and confidence. It gave the situation a whole new sense of intimacy, that these were things only I could notice about her. I enjoyed, for once, having something the Boy Who Won't Die never did. The comprehension of women. _His_ woman.

As I watched her slave away over the potion, I studied her. Her hair was still a mess from, well, me (cue smirk), but it fit her. She's grown into that crazy hair of hers. If she lost a few pounds of books and the body guards, I'm quite sure she'd have to beat her admirers off with her wand. Her natural beauty is practically radiating off of her, as is her innocence. It's moments like this when I want to simply ravish the girl. But I didn't of course, for I had much better things in mind.

As the liquid reached its clear state, he saw the apprehension dawn on her face.

"Ah, mudblood, your potion _looks_ fine, but I'm not sure that will do. We'll just have to test it, now won't we?" I asked slyly.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

'**_Bloody hell!'_** I thought, fighting to keep my calm _'Bloody hell! Bloody hell! Bloody hell! **BLOODY HELL!**'_

The stupid prat kissed me, practically molested me on the table over there. And then I had to _discuss_ it with him! The simple audacity of the matter infuriates me. I had to admit, the plan was impressive. Hermione Granger does, however, _never_ leave a battle undefeated.

I picked up the flask, and took down some of the Veritaserum.

"So, Granger, where should we start? How about some basics, to make sure it's working…"

"Whose side is Severus Snape really on?"

"He is on the light side, Malfoy." I said, regretfully. I could have just cost the man his life.

"Who do you love?"

"Well, I love family of course. And outside of my family, I love Harry and Ron more than _anything._ Not in a romantic sense, they're like brothers to me." I answered. The feeling of saying exactly what I felt without thought was slightly scary, but entirely invigorating.

"Who do you think is the sexiest boy at Hogwarts?" he asked, rather curiously.

'_No!'_ I thought, '_Do not betray me now, mouth!'_

But not even Hermione Granger's mouth listens to what its mind has to say while under the influence of Veritaserum.

"Well, I think Harry and Ron are attractive, but that would have to be you." I said, bluntly, looking him right in the eyes. Deciding that confusing him was a bonus, I decided that acting uncharacteristically at ease about the whole thing would be a choice decision, because there's nothing I can do about the matter.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked. It was the closest to a shaky voice I think any Malfoy has ever spoken in.

"I think you're arrogant, conceited, selfish, cruel," I paused, for dramatic effect "brilliant, and handsome, in a roguish sort of way. But nobody sees that part of you, because they're too distracted by your façade to see your potential." I responded, quite coolly, if I must comment myself.

"How long have you known this all? Are you curious about me?"

"Oh yes Malfoy, I am quite curious about you. You're this enigma that has been biting at my mind since first year, really. Often, I wonder why you turned out the way you did."

He looked far of for a moment, as if contemplating something, but then his mind caught hold of his goal once more.

"How did you feel about that kiss?" he said, smirking.

"I have mixed emotions" I responded, knocking the smirk right off his face.

"What do you mean?" he said, starting to get angry.

Who knew that insulting Draco Malfoy's kissing skills was grounds for admittance to an asylum?

"Well, part of me adored it. It was the kind of rebellious thing that I don't often do. Well, I do, but usually it's for some good cause, like saving the world, or Gryffindor kind. This time, it was just for me." I smiled, "And it was a pretty wonderful kiss as well. I felt as though I was on fire, back there. After I got used to it, since, you know, kissing your enemy is a little weird at first, I was absolutely delirious. You're quite the kisser, you know."

He looked at me, smirk firmly back to stay, as if asking me to continue.

"And, the other part of me completely regrets it. I let someone who has insulted my heritage, friends, and everything I stand for kiss me. Hell, I pulled you closer! I was so clouded with lust that I forgot who I was. Who you were. There is, as well, another reason for my regret."

"..and that would be?"

"Well, I never thought my first kiss would be Draco Malfoy."

His smirk faltered before vanishing completely.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

He looked down at her, the innocence once more radiating off of her figure.

'_How could I not have realized?'_

He knew article four of The Malfoy Handbook  strictly forbade such emotions, but he pitied her. He had stolen away her first kiss, and no matter how delectable the kiss had been, he felt like a monster. This feeling was not worth her demise. He had ruined her. If she was going to kiss him and be embarrassed about it, she would do it herself.

Her chastity was so square, and solid. He depended on it. This could not interfere with that.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Would you prefer Granger, to forget all about this and pretend it never happened?"

I thought about it for quite some time.

"…yes."

"Follow me over here Granger. Sit on the desk, and look at the chair."

I gave him a wary look, but followed. What more harm could be done tonight?

- - - - - - - - - - -

I concentrated on making sure I did exactly what needed to be done. No more, no less, or she could be impaired.

"Obliviate!" I said, pointing my wand at her.

A few moments later, she once more, grasped coherent thought.

"Am I done, ferret?" she asked, looking at the sparkling desk.

"Until next time, mudblood."

- - - - - - - - - - -

…..review! and I'll continue.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- do _you_ think, that if I owned Harry Potter, Hermione would be in love with **Ron?**

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

Miles away from the bantering teens, there was silence.

Complete silence.

It was the kind of silence that is so absolute, it envelopes you in its spell. You don't breathe, for a moment. No one does. But, as suddenly as it is delivered does it pass.

"Well, that was, unexpected…" said McGonagall, a slight frown gracing her reputably impassive face.

Remus Lupin was the second to attempt speech.

"I never, such a, oh Merlin!" he said, staring, transfixed at the orb.

There, in a circle, sat a shocked Order of the Phoenix. They'd fought all sorts of evil, and trained for the better part of their adult lives, but nothing could've prepared them to witness this.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well, that is not what I thought this was about," he began, staring down his spectacles at Snape, "however, we _are _to remain unchanged. What went on between those Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy is to remain between those two. Understood?"

18 heads nodded mutely. All eyes were on the head that didn't.

"If I may, Albus," said Snape, "I did _not_ think such a thing would happen. Naturally, I thought Draco might take advantage of his position a little, and if things were getting out of hand, we would be able to stop it. That's why I told you about it. I did not _know _you would insist that we watch it for her safety, and I _certainly _did not know THIS was going to happen! I move that we erase his memory as well. No good can come of this fling."

"Oh, but Severus, it can! Don't you see?" said Molly Weasley.

Bill and Charlie looked at their mother like she was a lunatic.

"Right you are Molly, right you are. In times of such darkness, to expel something so light, so _pure _as love, it would be a monstrosity!" piped up Tonks, looking around at everyone.

"Well putNymphadora. I know that you are all a little iffy about this because of protectiveness of Hermione, and maybe even some of us, of young Mister Malfoy," he said, sending a knowing look at Snape, "but what just went on between those two has been harboring up for years. With such things, as a battle in our future, what would benefit us? What would benefit them? Mister Malfoy, on one side, Miss Granger on the other? Together, they could help the light side win! We've all seen the hesitation within Draco to become his father. He never thought he had a way out, not until tonight, at least. You love him Severus. Give him a chance do determine his own destiny! What do you want for the boy? Fighting against the good, engulfed in his hatred, or diminishing the darkness, exploding with love."

"Exploding with love, Albus? Miss Granger's a pretty young girl, how can you be sure it isn't just lust?"

"She is my student, and I care for her like I would my own child. Do you think I would let such a cunning boy near her if I thought he was driven by lust? No, Severus, there is more to the two of them then that. We have all been waiting for him to prove himself worthy of a chance. Now that it's come, are we going to take it away?"

"I suppose not, Albus."

"Very well then, meeting adjourned."

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

Hermione rose the next morning, enveloped by the warmth of the Gryffindor common room. She looked up, to see the Boy-Who-Lived staring down at her. She had to giggle at the site, his eyes foggy with tiredness, his glasses ajar, and his hair more out of place than usual. They saw Ron and Ginny still asleep on the armchairs in front of them.

"If there's one thing all the Weasleys have a talent for, it would _have _to be sleeping." Hermione said.

"Absolutely" said Harry, glancing down at the smiling girl resting her head on his lap.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry had waited up for Hermione the night before. When she arrived with her lips bruised and hair ever-so bushier than usual, Harry had immediately noticed something was not right. His suspicions were confirmed when Hermione explained in detail what had happened in the detention, because he noted that simply cleaning a desk would not take Hermione the amount of time she had been missing for. However, he knew she wasn't lying, and he'd known that what she needed was not an interrogation; it was a fun night with her friends.

The four Gryffindors had fallen asleep together, laughing and chatting in their common room. Harry did not know what having parents was like, but as far as a family went, this was all he needed. Having three such wonderful friends was enough. He loved Ron and Hermione as if he was their brother. And Ginny, there was something else there. The whole house was filled with friends, and they would always be there for him. He understood he'd never be alone. He smiled, sheepishly at the thought.

"A penny for your thoughts," said Hermione, smiling at her friend.

"Just thinking about how great it is to have all of you guys. And well, you know, _her._" He said, nodding towards the redheaded beauty across from them.

There was nothing cuter than the blush that ensued.

Hermione smiled girlishly and sat up next to Harry on the sofa.

"When are you going to tell her Harry? I'm quite sure she loves you too." It had been almost a year since Harry had realized he was in love with his best friend's little sister.

"When I know we're both ready for it, 'Mione. I don't want to mess this up. She's important to me, you know."

A comfortable silence followed, and Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"I had fun 'Mione, but I've got to get ready. You should get detention more often." He said, kissing her on the forehead and getting up.

"G'bye Harry. Do wake Ron. You _know _how he is when he misses breakfast. Ginny can sleep in though; she hasn't got a class until later today."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked up to their dormitories, and Ginny Weasley opened her eyes with a smirk.

'_Not _all_ Weasleys!'_

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

Draco walked into the great hall with a crick in his neck and a question in his mind.

'_What the bloody hell is wrong with me?'_

The Slytherin Prince had gotten very little sleep the night before, but was wide awake. A certain bushy-haired know-it-all had been running a marathon through his head all night.

'_Okay Draco, calm down here. You are an incredibly sexy, witty, and suave Slytherin. You do not** care** about Granger, you simply thought she was a good snog. Yes, quite a good snog. You cannot let her be more than that. Do NOT care about her! If she goes and forgives you what is going to stop you from taking her again? No snogging Gryffindors allowed!'_

If it would've been anyone else slamming their heads in their pudding, someone would've stopped him. But no one dare stop Draco Malfoy .


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- All of you that review, I just appreciate it more than you can imagine. Unless, of course, you are an author also, and then, well, you can imagine it. The more people who review, the more prompted I am to continue writing! I feel like, now, every time I take the time to read more than one chapter of a fic, especially if I enjoy it, I owe it to the writer to tell them something. So, tell me something. Constructive criticism, compliments, anything!

'_Is that Draco Malfoy, slamming his head in his pudding? Nah, it'_

"HerrrrMIONE!" squealed an excited Lavender Brown from across the table. "What _are _you looking at?" she said, following Hermione's glance over her shoulder. She giggled as she saw the scene Draco was making. "Ooohhh."

She turned to face Parvati, whispered something in her ear, and they proceeded to giggle for a few minutes. Once they quieted down, they exchanged smirks.

"So Hermione," started Parvati, "decided Malfoy's shaggable, have we? I mean, Pansy has been trying to convince us since Merlin knows when! She thought she was the _only_ person who thought so, well, other than him, but I'm sure to she'll be just thrilled to know you think he's handsome as well."

"I was-Malfoy-shaggable? NO! I was _not _looking at him! Since when do you talk to Parkinson?" Hermione hissed, scooting her tray away from herself, having apparently lost her appetite.

"We're not as narrow minded as the rest of you all are still, Hermione, I mean _honestly._ Interhouse friendships are _really _great! I mean, you're friends with that Luney girl! You know what we mean! We have friends in all houses. _Including_ Slytherin. I mean, by excluding yourself from their lives you miss all SORTS of stuff, like did you know that Daphne Greengrass is dating Harp-"

"I don't _care _who Daphne Greengrass is dating, Lavender!"

Lavender turned and shared a meaningful look with Parvati, who spoke up again.

"Why, naturally Lavender, we knew once she figured out she thought Draco Malfoy was completely shaggable she'd have a little tantrum, but-"

"I DO NOT THINK DRACO MALFOY IS SHAGGABLE PARVATI! BLOODY HELL!" yelled Hermione, noisily standing up and beginning to walk out of the hall.

The hall was silent for a moment.

Harry and Ron passed befuddled glances.

Pansy Parkinson held a smirk that could only be challenged by Malfoy himself, who had stopped banging his head in his pudding. His chocolate-clad face was turned to see the Gryffindor girl stride out of sight.

The staff table all wore disturbed faces, other than Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling as ever, and Snape, who was scowling greatly.

It was Ginny Weasley who broke the silence.

"Back to your breakfasts, people! Nothing more to see here!"

The boys spent their post-breakfast time in the common room, because unlike Hermione, they had only taken their required Auror classes for this year. sixth year They got to relax while she took her extra courses in the mornings like Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

"So, what do you think of this Draco Malfoy incident" said Seamus, wearing a look of distain.

"I'm not sure, mate, but it's weird. _Definitely_ weird." said Ron, staring looking as though he was about to wretch.

"I'm sure the girls were just pushing her buttons or something," Neville began, "I mean, Hermione's to smart to…"

Harry did not hear the rest of the conversation though, because he began to stare into the fire and think about it himself.

'_First her air after that detention, and suddenly she's getting accused of thinking Draco Malfoy's shaggable? And why was he slamming his head into his pudding! Crimany, my life is confusing…'_

No one had ventured to talk to Hermione until Harry and Ron caught up to her on the way to the dungeons. She was still looking rather annoyed as they strode down to the classroom in a comfortable silence. She laid a hand on each of their arms to stop them at the entrance.

"If you were wondering guys, there was absolutely no truth to the ridiculous things Parvati and Lavender are probably saying about me. I'm sorry we didn't get to chat at breakfast, but being around those two is just not very good for my mental stability."

Ron nodded, and went into the classroom first. This answer had satisfied him, but Harry still had a puzzle in his mind.

Hermione walked in second, and Harry last.

"Ah, well, if it isn't the Dream Team. 5 points from Gryffindor, for your tardiness." Sneered Snape, sending a particularly hateful glare at Hermione.

"But professor, we weren't late!" said Harry, trying to control himself.

"Potter, don't you know? To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is simply unacceptable. If you would like to further question my motives, you can discuss it with the headmaster."

He looked at the class.

"Today we shall be working on potions in groups of two."

(A/N- this is the point where the regular DMHG writer conveniently pairs Draco and Hermione together, even though teachers have never encouraged the pairing in the books. If there was one thing I promised myself I would not do, it was get Hermione and Draco together by being partners in Potions)

"Decided the groups among yourselves. I do not want any complaints."

Harry Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. These were the times when being part of a trio made Hermione feel like a third wheel.

"I could always use the help of our lovely Miss Granger, so I hope you two wouldn't mind if I took her off your hands." Said Dean Thomas, holding out his arm for Hermione to take.

Harry and Ron mouthed a quick "Thank You" to Dean for letting them be partners without hurting Hermione's feelings. She laughed, took his arm, and mock strolled over to his desk.

After a few minutes of picking their potion, (The Draught of Peace) Hermione felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of her neck. She turned around, expecting to see steely grey eyes flashing back at her, but instead saw the disturbing site of Pansy Parkison, winking at her. She shuddered and turned back around.

"Okay Dean, we have most of the ingredients, but I need to get a permit from McGonagall and fetch some hellebore from the forest tonight."

A table back, (within earshot), Pansy smirked and poked Draco with her quill.

"Draco, I'm busy tonight with some friends, do you think you could get the daisy roots we need for our potion tonight?"

"Sure." He said, glaring daggers at the back of a Mister Dean Thomas's head.

The day dragged on uneventfully for most. By the time evening fell, on the rather nippy night, our favorite Gryffindors were gathered around the fire, some sleeping soundly, and some chatting softly.

"Oh, Harry, I forgot to go to the forest earlier! I just _have _to go now!"

"But it's dangerous to go at night, let me come with you."

"You and I both know that there's no where you would rather be" Hermione said, nodding her head towards the sleeping redhead Harry had draped his arm around.

"Just let, me go, I'll be back in a moment."

With a deep breath, he responded "Fine, but I need to know you'll be protected. Or able to contact me if something happens."

"I'll heat the D.A. coin, does that sound fine?"

"Okay, Hermione, be careful."

With a quick nod, she left the common room, clad in her pink fleece kitten pants and a dark blue sweatshirt with a pink 'H' from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione climbed out of the portrait and headed off to the forest.

After snagging her last hellebore flower, Hermione was startled by a voice behind her.

"What are you doing out here Granger? Thought you'd make Thomas jealous by sending _yourself_ a bouquet? Pathetic."

"I was getting the flowers for our _potion _thank you, and what were _you_ doing out here? Out for a rendezvous with Parkinson? That's quite an attractive bunch of weeds you've picked out for her" she said sarcastically, nodding towards the daisies. "I'm afraid that if you don't have a permit I'll have to take away house po-"

She stopped when Draco shoved a piece of parchment into her hand that read.

_Draco Malfoy has my permission to visit the forbidden forest to get Daisy Roots for his potions work._

_-Severus Snape_

"Oh, well. I'll be going then, no need to waste any more time out here with _you._" She said, sending him a glare."

"Temper, temper, Granger. Not so fast! Where is _your_ permit?"

"Right here in my robes." She said, confused by his pointed smirk, "Let me get it." She looked down to see her kitten pajamas.

"So you're off grounds _without _a permit, are you? Unless you want a hefty amount of Gryffindor points taken away, I think you should come help me find the rest of the daisies." She glared at him. "And by the way, do all muggles wear ridiculous pants to bed, or is that just you?"

"I do not think that's worth a response, Malfoy." She said sternly.

They continued to walk around the forest, as an awkward silence ensued, until

"You know Granger, I've got this built in gentleman complex, and I can't help but notice you're shivering-

"I'm fine!" she interjected.

He looked at her.

She shivered.

"Don't be stubborn Granger, and _don't_ interrupt me. Take this." He said, wrapping his Slytherin Crest scarf around her neck.

Her mouth dropped and she began sputtering for a few moments.

"You look like a goldfish, woman. Stop that this instant, and come on."

She couldn't help but notice he was a little cold himself.

"Draco," she said softly, gaining his undivided attention.

"Yes?" he said, shocked to hear his first name roll out of her mouth. It sounded so foreign to him, so different, after all the years of hateful spats to hear her say his name almost as if she enjoyed his company. He knew she still abhorred him, but the mere fact that her virtues forced her to be kind to those who bestowed their kindness unto her, even if it was strange, subtle, Slytherin kindness, was charming.

"Thank you."

After an hour or so of aimlessly searching, the two teens were cold and exhausted.

"I think I see some over there!" Hermione said pointing at a yellow patch about 5 yards away.

With a sinister pang of energy, Hermione broke out into a sprint to the spot. Draco stared at the crazy brunette in awe for a moment before running to catch up to her. Because of the length of his legs, he reached the patch first and turned around, to be smacked into by a ruffled Hermione Granger.

Well, you know what happens when a speeding Hermione Granger bumps into an unstable Draco Malfoy, don't you? Why naturally, they topple onto the ground.

She lay on top of him, catching her breath for a few moments, before staring down at him. In that moment, absorbing the moonlight, Draco was positively shining. Enchanting. Magnetic, even. Subconsciously, their faces were edging forward until a distant crack broke them out of the wonderful trace night had woven them into. An amused smile played across his face.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this _Hermione,_ but I'm afraid we're squishing my daisies here, and that is _not _acceptable." He used her name, almost mockingly.

She blushed, and it was barely detectable by moonlight, but he saw it nevertheless.

"Let's head back to the castle before the Justice League calls Dumbledore and the whole school's out looking for you." He said, gathering the last of the daisies.

They agreed to go their separate ways at the castle door, but all Draco could do was stand, watching her ascent to Gryffindor Tower until she disappeared around the corner. More and more throughout the night he began to enjoy her company, be impressed by her charisma, crave her touch. He simply could not let her go. Watching her strut away in his Slytherin scarf was, quite flattering. She had probably forgotten she even had it on, but even if in the most tiny, inconspicuous way, but seeing her wear it was immensely satisfying to the territorial young man. It was as if she was wearing a piece of him, or a post-it on her forehead saying "taken, by Draco Malfoy."

Yes, yes indeed. Draco Malfoy had made his claim.

As Hermione walked back into the common room, she gave Harry, who had been waiting up for her a kiss on the cheek good night and walked back into her dormitory.

'_Good thing she's okay, I was beginning to worry. But **bloody hell!** Why was she wearing a Slytherin scarve with the MALFOY crest on it! He and I are going to have to have a discussion soon.'_

She jumped onto her four poster, and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Hermione attempted to put her pillow over her head to muffle the sound of the giggling girls disturbing her sleep.

"Shut up!" she said, throwing her pillow at Lavender's head.

Upon realizing she was awake, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny silenced immediately and exchanged evil smirks.

"Good morning Hermione." They chorused.

Hermione blanched in horror as she saw the Parvati whip out the Slytherin scarf from behind her back and toss it to her.

"Got anything to tell us?"

heh. Ca-liffy! Review review review!

By the way, please check out a little One-Shot I wrote called **Villain of the Story**. It got like, two reviews and I'm feeling pretty bummed.

A big whopping thank you to **spiritedwings** for reading and reviewing my work all the time. You are one of the reasons I have continued this story, just so you know. There's nothing I appreciate more than constant support.

I'd like to blow another kiss to **HiddenOperaAngel, Kole17, jip91, prettigurl7, and JusT LooKing ArounD**- You all are wonderful also. A personal thank you to each one of you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or anything related, and I'm too tired to think of a clever way to say it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**spirited wings-**thanks for checking out my other story, and your support in this one. You just, rock. - - -**IceBreakersKiss-** the scarf thing was actually the only part I had planned for this chapter before I started writing it. It was a great plot device for having Draco be sweet, and letting some of the other characters in on it. Thank you.-** Bloodress-** I get confused myself sometimes when switching POVs, and I try to keep them both in character, but I think Draco might be getting nice a bit to quickly. Thank you, though, that makes me feel better. **Jip91-** An update you want, an update you get! Thank you for your reviews. **HiddenOperaAngel-** A huge thank you, again, for constant support. I will try and update more often. **Chixon Love-is-Everything prettigurl7 Jacc BlueEyedDolly**- Thank you thank you thank you! You all give me reason to keep going. **Penelope Grendal- **There's nothing better than a review, eh? Thank you. **Fiona-** Thank you for reviewing, _and _teaching me a new acronym. **JusT LooKing ArounD-** Aww, you're sweet. Thank you. **Kole17- **really, you told a friend? That's so nice of you. Good job!

And without further ado...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the green scarf smacked her in the face, Hermione Granger was thinking quickly. She knew there was nothing wrong with what she had done the evening before, but no matter how innocent the truth was, telling even a crumb of it to these maniacal girls was like pouring Arsenic down her throat. It was social suicide.

"Don't get excited ladies, there's an explanation. But I'm warning you, it's really quite arid. I hate to disappoint you, but I'm quite sure the crazy scenarios you three have cooked up are far better than the truth."

The girls looked at her expectantly.

"We're not stupid, Hermione. We tried to imagine every boring situation it could possibly be, because we know it's _you _for Merlin's sake, and you wouldn't even dare to _think_ anything crazy, but we could not think of one bloody thing! You are going to tell us immediately why you came back _late_ to the dormitories wearing Draco Malfoy's scarf!" huffed Lavender, wearing a pointed glare.

"Okay, well, you know that Malfoy and I are some of the only students left in Arithmancy this year, correct? Well, we are having a huge exam later this week, and the both of us were in the library studying last night. I caught up in my reading and I lost track of time. When I finally saw a clock I gathered my things and began to sprint out, so I ran into him on the way. We both stumbled back and I accidentally dropped some of my things. I must have picked up his scarf without noticing."

"Did you also, without noticing, put it on?"

"I honestly don't remember well, Ginny, but it was cold, and it was late, and I was tired. I hardly think the assumption that I put it on without thinking is ridiculous."

Hermione started to put on her uniform and get her hair ready as the girls talked about what had happened. Trying to ignore the chatter, she put her hair in a pony-tail holder in what she thought was a confident manner and turned to face them.

"There is absolutely no romantic entanglement between myself and Draco. We are perfectly normal enemies. We are black and white. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Am I making myself clear?" asked Hermione, opening the door to the common room.

"Crystal" said Parvati.

Upon hearing this she inwardly did the Macarena and briskly walked out the dormitory door and into the common room.

A confused Ginny Weasley shot a suspicious look at the back of her best friend's head.

"Did she just call him Draco?"

"Why Ginerva, I think she did."

"Maybe they're not as contending as she claims."

"Ah, but maybe love, maybe they are. You know, of course, that the Montagues and Capulets were also 'perfectly normal enemies' as well."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Ron" she said, walking into the common room.

"Hey Hermione, want to head down to the hall?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Harry?"

"He said he had something to take care of and he'd meet us in Potions."

Hermione was about to protest, but all thought was abandoned when she saw Ginny walk out of the dormitory with her two friends in tow. Being a target of one of their insane ploys, all she wanted to do was leave.

"Well, if you're sure." She said, rushing out of the portrait hole.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I heard a voice call my surname when I was walking towards the great hall, so I turned around.

"Potter." I said, bluntly. I was really in no mood to have a tiff with the Wonder Boy, so my greeting was a little less zealous than usual.

"You and I need to talk about something." He said, looking me squarely in the eyes.

"And what might that be?" I replied shrewdly, or, as shrewdly as I could reply so early in the morning.

"Why was Hermione wearing your scarf last night? I would've asked her, but she thinks quickly on her feet, and she could come up with a million different excuses at once. I want you to tell me the honest truth."

Why, in Merlin's name, would I tell Potter the truth about anything?

I don't know, but for some crazy reason, I did.

"Well naturally Potter," I began "the girl was cold."

And with that, I turned and billowed away, leaving a very confused Harry Potter behind me. After recovering from his shock, he yelled out,

"You better not be messing with her Malfoy! I'll kill you!"

I was at the end of the corridor, so I just turned left and walked down another corridor, smirk firmly planted on my face. Enraging Potter was almost as fun as Granger. But alas…not quite.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mister Potter, because there are no death threats allowed towards my students." said Snape, walking by.

As soon as the professor was out of site, Harry ran down the hall to catch up with Malfoy.

"Seriously, Malfoy. I need to know what the bloody hell is going on."

"She and I aren't getting married Potter. We're not even sharing notes. I let her wear my scarf, but if you would prefer your precious Hermione to freeze to death, I'll make a mental note for next time."

"You and I both know that isn't what this is about. Even though there's more to the scarf than you're telling me, I want to know what happened when you had that detention. I stayed up and waited for her and whether she knows it or not, something happened that night."

"Something like what Potter?" he sneered, hoping Harry was just guessing and didn't know how right he really was.

"She came into our common room Malfoy. She came into our common room after three hours and said all you did was tell her to clean a desk? It took Hermione Granger, my best friend, and smartest witch in our year, three hours to clean a desk! After three hours of cleaning a desk her hair got _bigger _and her lips got swelled? She comes back from the forest wearing a scarf with _your_ family crest on it that you gave her because she was _cold?_ You, the boy who is her sworn enemy, who would scoff at her and discriminate against her-protected her from a little chill? You, subconsciously, call her Hermione when you speak? I have known her since we were kids. I have watched you and her for years, and I'm the perceptive type. There's a piece missing to this puzzle Malfoy."

"Maybe something happened between us at that detention. Maybe she regretted it, so _maybe_ I helped her to forget it. Maybe I hated to see her cold last night. And maybe, _Potter,_ this isn't your puzzle to solve."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miss Granger!" I said, in the middle of class, "since it is _obviously_ your fault that Longbottom has fainted, I demand you escort him to the hospital wing."

"Professor, I didn't do anything. You told me to stop giving Neville help, so I did!" she fought back futilely.

"And so, Granger, without any help from you, he conducted his project completely wrong. Get him out of my site!"

I swear, without this job, I don't know how I would live. If there is one place where the other three houses get to shine without the constant favoritism of Gryffindors, it is my classroom. Maybe, for my equal treatment policy, I get mocked, and people say that my hair is greasy. These plebeians just cannot appreciate that my hair is _styled._

A pale, arrogant hand shot into the air a few moments later.  
"Professor, may I go to the restroom please?" asked our eager young Mister Malfoy.

I wish I would've put two and two together before automatically saying yes, because as soon as he scurried out of the dungeons, I realized the boy was going to stalk Granger.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Granger!" barked a flaxen haired beauty from behind her. That was me.

"Granger! Slow down!" I said again, getting impatient.

"What do you want? I am not sleeping with the professor, so _I _get in trouble when I get to class late."

"Sleeping with the professor, interesting metaphor, although I wouldn't have expected it from you."

"Perhaps, Mister Malfoy, your sinister ways are rubbing off on me." She said turning and running down the corridor.

I liked the sound of that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**New Rule-** If I get twenty reviews in a day, I will automatically update within a day. So, if I have 20 reviews by the time I wake up on November 15th, I will update that night and that update will include some steamy DHr. If I don't then, maybe I'll write a chapter or two on Ron's eating habits, and Draco and Hermione will decide to date other people. Muahaha! Or, maybe I'll just update in a week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note-**I read and appreciated _every _review. I would respond to you all individually, but its 8 'o clock and I want to put all of my remaining energy into the story. I got 16 or so reviews, which is a **great** turn-out. See, the whole 20 review thing wasn't really a demand. I just thought it would be nice little motive to know that if I get 20 reviews in one day I'll automatically update really soon. But my parents are going up to New Haven to pick my sister up from college for Thanksgiving, so I'll be at my friend's house until Monday night. How's this, when I come back, I promise I'll update if I have 20 reviews. That's 5 days to review.

**- **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **- **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7

The Chapter in Which Ron Eats and Hermione Shags Seamus

_Just kidding!_

**- **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **- **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had to get away from him. The man was going to make me crazy.

When I first met him, as a boy, it was easier to deal with him. Of course, I couldn't stand to be around him then either, but for different reasons. He was the most perceptive eleven-year-old child I had ever seen. It seems so peculiar, to think back to him as a child. No, Draco Malfoy was different. He was definitely not a child. I think there is more to being a child than just a physical state. One's youthful body and naïve mind go hand in hand, to make up youth. Everyone could tell who the first years were on our first day. Parents would say "Look for the unsure ones, straggling about. Those ones are the new kids." There was nothing irresolute about the cold, arrogant boy who strutted around the train that day. It simply wasn't his nature. Apparently, growing up in a home like Malfoy Manor forces one to grow up a little quicker.

He quickly learned to use his wit against myself and my friends. He would be able to read us so well, perhaps myself, in particular. Sometimes he knew more about me than Harry and Ron. Pity, how his talents were wasted. He was a kind of bully to be feared above all others. Not only did he intimidate me with his magical strength, but he could find my insecurities and target them in front of the masses. You know how when you're in an argument with someone, there's that one thing you just want to yell at their face, like "YOUR FRIENDS HATE YOU!" or "YOU HAVE BAD ACNE!"? You know how you just bite your lip and keep yourself from saying it because you know it's ruthless and cruel and wrong?

Draco Malfoy's lips are perfection. Never once has he bitten back a comment. He would take the most atrocious thing he could think of and say it, in some clever little way that made you want to die. I'm sure I, Hermione Granger, am the only person who has realized that it's a pity, because the boy has a wonderful way with words. His invective is like poetry of the most obscene manner. His mind is dark, no doubt, but it is still stunning. He's like a tornado. A powerful force that is destructive, but incredible. Something so awful you never think of how phenomenal it is. Something so simple, but so complex that simply blows you away.

These days, it's my attention to detail, my fascination with this young man that has become my downfall. I've always been passionate about him, that's for sure, but I used to abhor him. It was natural, him and I. Unwritten, you could say. We never had to think twice about the distasteful banter.

But, then he was, in his own way, kind to me. And that completely reversed the spectrum. I didn't know how to react to this still cocky, but less guarded Draco Malfoy who was talking to me in the forest, so I did the only thing I could think of. I was, in my own way, kind back. And do you recall what happened? I ended up falling all over him; on top of him, to be precise.

I must have looked like an idiot, gaping down at him like that. But in that moment, I had for the first time seen Draco as not an enemy, or an authority, but as a radiant young man. Of course, he ruined the moment by smirking and embarrassing me, but it was different then usual. It was lighthearted. I felt like maybe, in the time he had spent with me, he got to live out some of that childhood he missed. It felt good, to know that I was one of the few who had seen that side of him. Although, I guess it could go either way, since he is one of the only people who has ever seen the blushing, giggling, gaping side of me-the side of me that almost kissed him.

That was a whole other matter in itself. The way he's been acting, I'm so drawn to him. I feel like I need to know him more, because I'm so bloody close to figuring him out. It horrifies me. My house would shun me. My friends choke. Snape would hate me.

"_We tried to imagine every boring situation it could possibly be, because we know it's you for Merlin's sake, and you wouldn't even dare to think anything crazy, but we could not think of one bloody thing!"_

If my house would shun me for a relation ship, they weren't really loyal at all. After the way she treated me, Lavender deserves to be shocked, and well, Snape already wants my head on a plaque. I have no good reasons to not have this relationship, if it would make me happy. And that scares me. It scares me more than anything ever has before. It scares me more than his taunts or Potions, because I can't just brush him off anymore, and I can't research him in a book. He will break down my walls and if he doesn't come through for me he will break my heart. He will break me. But I cannot deny him for such a reason, because I am supposed to be brave-courageous-Gryffindor.

So I will try and avoid him, because if I am in close proximity to him I might faint, or worse. I might kiss him.

**- **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **- **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She finished dinner early today. I could not help but watch her across the hall. What she said earlier had been following me. Rubbing off on her? She didn't seem to mind. Oh, what the Gryffindors would say if they knew their beloved was being corrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy. For five minutes she has been pushing around her potatoes on her plate with her spoon. You'd think her friends would be better conversationalists, but she's just sitting there, off in her own world. A smile danced across her lips, and suddenly, I realized, she was exquisite. She was beautiful, in her own natural, bookish way. I had to know what caused that smile.

When she hugged Potter and told the Weaslette a goodbye, I took my opportunity. I exited the hall about five minutes later, but not without missing a grin from Dumbledore. Bloody nutter, that one is.

I saw her whip across a corner, and broke out into a jog for my hunt.

"Where are you headed, Granger?" I said, breaking the tension around us.

"Just out for a stroll, you know, clearing my head."

"And what thoughts plague that pretty little head of yours?"

She turned to me, a little out of breath from the fast pace we had picked up.

"Nothing important." She said hesitantly.

I step towards her.

She stepped back.

"Nothing important, like what?" I said, stepping forward once more. She began to counter my steps with her own. We were like some sort of abstract waltz, the two of us.

"Like, homework?" I asked, strategically striding my last stride as she hit the wall.

"No, nothing like that, Malfoy." She said, looking at my shoulder. Trying to breathe steadily, shocked at the invasion of her personal space. I put my arms on either side of her.

"Look at me, Hermione," I began moving closer "and tell me what you've been thinking about. Tell me why you smiled in there."

As grey met brown, they were both suspended for a moment. There was another absolute stillness. They were so close that I could feel her breath across my cheek.

"You." She said, barely audible.

I cupped her cheek with my hand, and looked to her for an answer. Leaning into my touch was the only consent I needed. Like two oceans colliding we merged, all of the tension between us released. I moved my hands down to her hips, and she started to get more comfortable with the arrangement. I guess it was lucky the wall was there to support her, or else she may have fallen down. I'm told that my kiss is quite the immobilizer. She began to kiss back, and for her 'first kiss', I was once again amazed at her skill. Even in the more romantic of notions she challenges me. She matches my every stroke with a stroke of her own, trying to affect me the way I affect her. Trying to invade my senses, which I will admit she did. I definitely appreciate her competitive nature at moments like this.

And there, against the wall of some hallway we don't even remember how we found, we shared our first, official kiss. We lost ourselves in each other. It was monumental. I don't believe it would've ever ended, if it hadn't been for-

"Mister Malfoy! What are you doing? You are on school grounds, this kind of interaction is no—_Miss Granger? _Ten points from Gryffindor, for poisoning the mind of my pupil!" said a disturbed Severus Snape, billowing away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviewers-**You have absolutely no idea how much I want to take up half of this chapter with individual thank you's to every one of you, but I know how much people hate it when authors do that, and I want you to know I read **every single **review and appreciated them all. You all are incredible. Just wonderful.

This chapter is dedicated to **Kole**, because that was one of the most flattering things anyone has ever said about my writing. That, was so sweet. Did you really think it was poetic? Which parts were you thinking of? Thank you for all of your input, I took your advice. )

-+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+-

_And there, against the wall of some hallway we don't even remember how we found, we shared our first, official kiss. We lost ourselves in each other. It was monumental. I don't believe it would've ever ended, if it hadn't been for-_

"_Mister Malfoy! What are you doing? You are on school grounds, this kind of interaction is no—Miss Granger? Ten points from Gryffindor, for poisoning the mind of my pupil!" said a disturbed Severus Snape, billowing away._

-+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+-

It was almost natural, that such an earsplitting silence would once again follow their kiss. It was like a tradition for the two of them. Other couples met in the Astronomy Tower, or cuddled in their common rooms, but these two were different. Such generic actions were almost laughable for the pair. No, their tradition was more subtle. They were, after all, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

And so they stood, for Merlin knows how long; entwined in each other and swallowed by silence. They were only a breath away, and their eye contact remained so strong that the tension was practically radiating off of them. Each of them was challenger the other to speak, but neither one dared to break the orb of silence that had surrounded them.

It wasn't until they heard distant voices that their trance was broken.

-+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+-

"Harry, mate, where do you reckon she went if she's not up in the commons?"

"Dunno, but I bet she's in the library, you know how much she adores that place." Harry replied, rounding a corner up ahead.

And as if a wave of reality crashed upon her, her features immediately hardened. She looked at him as if he had transformed into the scum he used to be. Brown eyes were glazed with a frost of malice that affected him more than it should have. To see this girl with such a look was just so terribly wrong. It was like seeing Santa Claus robbing a bank. It was like Dumbledore beating up orphans. It was the Gryffindor Princess glaring hatred at him, and never had he seen this kind of edge to her.

"Why the bloody hell did you _do _that Malfoy?" she hissed at him.

"Back on a surname basis, are we _Granger_? That's pretty rich," he chucked, almost bitterly. "Because last time I checked, it takes two to kiss."

"That isn't true Malfoy!" she barked at his retreating form.

"You're so damn afraid of how you feel! You want me and it scares the hell of out you! Gryffindor, my arse. If that's the way you want things, that's the way you'll have them!" he shouted back, swiftly turning a corner and disappearing from her view.

-+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+-

Although it was one of the most difficult things I have ever done, I did not cry until I was sure he was out of earshot. To cry would be to admit defeat. I was going to deal with him the Malfoy way. I was going to be elegant and I was going to salvage my pride.

I slid down the wall, and dissolved into silent tears. This was not the way my sixth year was supposed to go. I was supposed to keep my crush on Ron and start a relationship with him that would lead to our falling in love and getting married. Ginny and I planned it out in second year, for Merlin's sake!

Nothing about Ron Weasley appealed to me romantically anymore. I used to think his nature was cute, but now he's just klutzy compared to the debonair young man who has invaded all of my thoughts. With only one kiss, he has turned my life upside down.

I will not be that girl.

I refuse.

I will not let a man define who I am. I will not allow him to change my life. I had all of these plans, and they must stay alive, because without them, I don't know who I am. My perfect plans aren't perfect _for me_ anymore, they just don't fit. They're shattered, and as much as I hate to admit it, he _has_ changed my life, with just one kiss. To kiss anyone else, after an experience like that will lead to nothing but comparison. Numbers and ratings. He will always be in the back of my head, haunting my thoughts, because as much as I hate him for it, nothing can compare.

I hate him, but most of all I hate myself. How could I be so selfish, allowing myself to dip my toes into water that is not my own? I'm ruining lives on both sides of the war. Even if I do not see him in the slightest romantic light, Ron will still look at me the same way. He will still have a crush on me. And I will crush him. It could very well ruin our friendship, when it comes down to it. Love isn't pushing me against a wall and having his way with me. Love is being there for me for six years. It is so wrong, that I have no choice but to be enchanted with Draco over Ron, but it is who I am.

Draco Malfoy is leading me into a downward spiral, and I cannot allow it to continue. I will do things his way: with elegance and pride.

-+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+-

Hermione Granger ran to the library as fast as she could.

After finding a book, and pretending to be engrossed in it, her two friends came up from behind her and pulled up chairs at her table.

"She's reading again, eh?" said Harry, flashing a smirk, "Surprise, surprise!"

"You know what I think needs to be done here, Mr. Potter?" said Ron with a crooked smile.

"We need to kidnap Hermione and get her as far away from the library as possible, Mr. Weasley?"

"I think that sounds brilliant, mate."

And with this, Harry levitated her into the air and grabbed her arms.

"Take her legs, Ron, and…GO!"

Many heads turned as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley carted a squealing Hermione out of the library doors.

In Harry's entire backward running majesty, he accidentally ran into an unhappy Goyle. He quickly turned to face his opponents and in doing so dropped Hermione on her bum.

"Thanks guys" she said sarcastically from the ground.

"Sorry 'Mione." replied a chuckling Ron.

"You'd think at least one of her boyfriends would pick the ugly little thing up when they dropped her, but it looks like you two couldn't care less, eh?" said a sneering Crabbe.

"Congratulations are in order Malfoy! You've finally trained Crabbe to speak!" said Harry, helping Hermione up to her feet.

"Gregory, Vincent, would you excuse me for a moment?" said Malfoy curtly, as the two larger boys blundered around a corner to wait for him.

Harry whispered something to Hermione, and with that, she left to go the opposite direction.

"Why don't you just bugger off? Nobody wants you here!" said Harry, glaring the other boy down.

"Yeah Malfoy, why don't you just join that failure father of yours down in Azkaban?" said Ron without thought.

A short silence passed, and Ron knew immediately he had crossed the line.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you, Weasley," hissed Malfoy dangerously, spitting his name with that loathing twitch.

"And why is that Malfoy? Because I've got a life, because I've got friends?"

"You are such a complete fool sometimes. Don't assume you know everything about your friends."

"What are you trying to say?" hissed Harry dangerously.

"I don't know Potter. Maybe that you've been in lust with the little Weaslette for a year, or maybe that the filthy little mudblood you're so enamored with can't keep her hands off of me."

"You're lying Malfoy! You're just trying to bait me, I'm not _stupid!_"

"Really Weasley? Then why in Merlin's name did you _ever_ think someone with a mind like Granger's would EVER be interested in the likes of _you_. She couldn't bloody resist me!"

Harry looked as if he was slowly going purple, and Ron was inhaling deep, shallow breathes.

"You see that corridor down there? I assume you saw her leave after dinner, and I not long after? For someone so filthy, she _is_ terribly attractive you know. And then we kissed, and believe Weasley,she was all over me. She was drawn to me in a manner you could never imagine, because no woman, especially her, will ever want you in that way. The little whore does this thing when you kiss her, you know, and it's really quite pleasurable you see,-"

He was cut off the crack of two fists meeting his face.

-+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+- -+-

So…hate it? Love it? Flame it? ANYTHING! Just _review!_ The longer the better. The more input the easier it is for me to continue the story, eh?

**Update-**I updated the last scene a little, because it was a tad choppy. Thanks for pointing that out, **TwilightGirl!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviewers-**Wow, I got tons of _great_ reviews from last chapter! Thank you a whooleee lot. You all make me smile. Really. Each and every one of you. Well actually, I can't say TwistedSweetie made me smile wink, but she made me think. And that's just as good, right?

**Kole-** Allow me to once again do my tribal thank you dance, for your _great_ support here. It took me a while to write some of those lines, I take a lot more time to think things through when I write these newer chapters. I'm aiming towards better metaphors and such just for you. XD

**Chixon- **What a great way to word that. That is _exactly_ how I feel about Draco.

**Inulover4eva-**If this is the best fic you've read of HP, I demand you read some of my favorites right now you unfortunate, neglected child, you! Off you go!

**TurboTwistedFire- **The flaxen haired beauty lines was one of my favorite to write, also. I can just imagine him saying it. Say it out loud, to yourself. It's fun. And by the way, thank you. )

**TwistedSweetie8-** Good for you. Constructive criticism is always welcome. The pudding thing is a little OOC, but he was just supposed to be tired, and cranky, and completely confused. It was spur of the moment thing for me while I was writing it, I didn't really think about it or anything. I mean, I wasn't really going for any sexual innuendo, but I guess I had an opportunity. About the punch thing, I don't quite understand. I meant that they both punched him, with their right hands, at the same time. And I stayed far away from the L word. Draco dearest isn't in love with her yet, he's greatly attracted to her and mildly fascinated with her. When the Order was talking, they thought that there was a possibility for their attraction to_ grow_ into love. He cares about her a little, and that's why he's acting the way he is. He feels like it was really hard to put himself out there and kiss her and then for her to try and reject him. When she acted disgusted with him it made him really angry, and he has a tendency to be completely ruthless when he's angry. He doesn't think about what he says, as I went through earlier, he just finds his opponent's weakness and strikes. He knew Ron had a crush on Hermione, and he knew that the fact that they kissed would make Ron and Harry crazy, and would _also _make them mad at Hermione, which he would see as some level as payback. I expect you to keep reviewing, to help keep me in line! )

I dedicate this chapter to all of kole's friends, who had to deal with the snappy, irritable, and antsy attitude that is because of my delay. )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anyone who was in the hall the next morning could tell you that something was off.

There was something just…wrong, about the atmosphere. A wave of awkwardness had washed over the population of the school. The balance on the scale that is normality had gone completely haywire.

A regal silence surrounded the Slytherin table, their leader stony faced and his cohorts following suite.

The Gryffindor table was divided. Harry, Ron, and Seamus sitting with others at one end, overwhelmed with an awkward silence and Hermione and Neville at the other end, _also_ overwhelmed with an awkward silence. In the center sat those like Ginny and Dean, who refused to take sides. Their group was chatting animatedly, which, in turn, added to the overall awkwardness of the table.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were the loudest two tables, and even their conversations consisted of mostly hushed whispers, all wondering what was going on.

The staff table sat in almost silence, staring perplexedly at the students with Trelawney pulling psychiatric mumbo jumbo out of her arse in the background.

The oddest and definitely most awkward part of this picture was Snape, who had a volatile grin plastered upon his sallow face. The little smiley faces he charmed atop his pancakes did not go unnoticed.

With a statements like, "he's gone mad!" and "he's bearing his teeth! Ahhhh!" most of the first year population had fled to their commons.

The sudden movement of the children caused a number of heads to simultaneously rise to stare at their professor. He smiled a maniacal smile and waved to them, students began observing other students, and just as things seemed like they couldn't get any more awkward…they did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In her haste to get to Arithmancy early, Hermione stumbled. She managed to catch herself, but her supplies were another story. All of her books flew out of her grip. As she was scooping them off of the floor, Harry and Ron wordlessly strode by, without so much as sparing her a glance.

"I can't _believe_ this! You two are being so thick!" she shouted to them, voice cracking near the end.

The boys turned around to face her. It was Harry who spoke first.

"Thick, Hermione? I've given you all sorts of opportunity throughout the past few days to tell me what the hell has been going on! You've been keeping things from me."

"So what if I didn't tell you one small, little, thing Harry? You treat me as if we're not even friends!"

"You know, I don't really think you would call the relationship we have with you a friendship. And how can you call exchanging saliva with Draco Malfoy some _small thing_? I had no _idea_ you were that shallow, Hermione! How could you kiss a guy like him? You snogged him and by doing so gave him exactly the kind of one-up on us he's been praying for. I would _hardly_ call us friends." Ron said severely, walking away with Harry in tow.

From a distance, grey eyes gazed brown ones overflowing with sorrow, and for the first time, Hermione Granger unceremoniously skipped a class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a long day, I settled myself into the head seat of the Slytherin table. I sent a pointed glare towards the Gryffindors, for my flawless complexion had been barbarically marred by those great big oafs. Of course, I administered the appropriate charms to hide the swelling and such, but it still hurt like hell, damnit.

However, such beauty comes with pain and two blows to my handsome face were a small price to pay in exchange for the demise of the golden trio.

Hermione Granger had dinner with only the company of Longbottom. It was difficult to keep in a chuckle, knowing this was my work. After some hard core thinking, I decided to go back to my original plans. The Malfoy Handbook definitely says something in Article 23 about never getting side-tracked. My first ideas were much better. The notion that I care for her is positively ridiculous, and I realize that. But I will not deny my slight obsession with her. I simply love seeing her so embarrassed. I will not, however, share her. I take pride in being able to read her better than any of her idiot friends and the pleasure I reap from violating her is indescribable. Above all else, I love the colossal attraction she feels towards me. She's mine, and I know it.

As if sensing my smoldering stare, she looked up at me. I was sure she would choke when she took in the message I had mouthed to her.

"You belong to me, Mudblood."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I felt like I would wretch. The _audacity!_ How could he _say_ something like that? Hermione Granger did not belong to anyone. Even if I was insanely attracted to him, I by no circumstances _belonged_ to him! The way he looked at me made my stomach churn. He stared with this completely bold confidence that scared me out of my wits. Nothing good could come from that sort of look being delivered by Draco Malfoy. I had to get out of there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had to smirk when I saw her bid her goodbyes to Longbottom and hurry out of the hall. I mortified her with only one glance. My seductive powers must be growing stronger.

Leaving almost no interval between our exits, I headed out of the hall in her direction, but not before sending a wink to Weasley, who had been monitoring the exchange from a distance.

She was walking in the direction of Gryffindor tower, when I halted her by wrapping an arm around her waist from behind and pulling her towards me. If I hadn't covered her mouth with my other hand, I _know_ she would've screamed. With a nibble at her ear, I whispered,

"Face it Granger. You're mine, and it's beyond your control."

She shuddered and spun around to meet my gaze with a determined one of her own.

"Nothing is beyond my control here Malfoy. It's my life, and I will _not_ have you running it."

With a flick of my wand, a classroom door behind her opened, and with a shove of my arms, she was forced through it.

"What are you _doing _Malfoy?" she shrieked, trying to walk around me towards the door.

With another silent spell the door was closed and locked with a charm she didn't know.

She ducked under my arms and walked towards the door. While her back was turned, my agility allowed me to sneak up behind her. The two of us were as close as we could possibly get without touching, until

"You know, it's quite rude of you to try and get out like that. A normal spell won't work on this door." I said softly.

And as quickly as I imagined she would, she jolted around, once again shocked at the invasion of her personal space. She was panting from the scare of my voice breaking the silence. It looked as if she had tried ridiculously hard, but was unable to move. She was paralyzed. By my good looks, I assume.

And so, I shoved one of my legs between hers and kissed her brutally. I forced my tongue into her mouth and she tried to shove me off. After a minute or so, she submitted to me. Once more, she slowly began to kiss me back with as much force as I was kissing her. I don't believe she had really thought about it, it was probably natural. If coherent thought was possible for her when the two of us were in close boundaries she could have hexed me away ten minutes ago, but I seem to have some sort of affect on her.

After the intense lip lock had been broken, she stood against the door, panting, as I trailed kisses down her neck.

She moaned.

I smirked.

I undid the top few buttons of her uniform, so I could loosen the shirt and get better access to her shoulder, which I did.

It was her, who initiated the next kiss. She boldly wrapped a small hand around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. Right before our lips met, I paused. She flushed.

"Find a mirror, Granger. Take a look at yourself. Come to me tomorrow and tell me again that you don't belong to me. Resist me. I dare you." I spoke, onto her lips with a sneer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He waved his wand and the door clicked open. I bolted before he could say another word.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	10. Chapter 10

**kole17-** Wow! I love the long reviews, they're _way_ helpful. I love arrogant Draco, he's so darn sexy. He's aggravating, but we all know we'd give into him.

**SLYTHERIN PRINCESS 05-**Don't worry babe, I'm jealous of Hermione also. Even though she's a literary character, I would _love_ to be her if she got Draco. You're not alone.

**Love-is-Everything-**Aw, I love stories where Draco's all possessive. Don't be sad! He's not suppose to be _taking advantage of her_ because she's in a time of weakness with Harry and Ron, he's just angry at her and trying to make her see she's terribly attracted to him because he's so shaggable.

**Bloodress- **Amen. I mean, where is the sexy factor to Draco if he turns into a boy scout? Gone, that's where.

**TwilightGirl-** Although she gets better grades them him, there are some things I theorize Malfoy can do with magic better than Hermione. Like Harry, who is better at Defense than she is, not because he reads the books, but because he has the talent, he has the power. I think Draco is powerful magically like Harry, and undoubtedly mildly skilled in the dark arts, so perhaps it was some sort of dark spell, used to keep victims/prisoners/torturees held captive, and he knew she wouldn't know it because he assumes she isn't educated in Dark Arts. By the way, thanks for adding me to that C2. That makes me feel pretty cool.

**To all of you who wanted longer chapters-**I'm trying my hardest. Hopefully you'll approve of this one.

**& to those of you who don't want Ron and Harry to stay mad-** I know it's annoying, but this whole chapter was the _day after_ they found out. They hadn't talked to her the night before, and they're still getting over it, so they're being a tad rash still. I thought it would be unrealistic for them to go not even a day before forgiving her, when parts of the 3rd and 4th book, they have fights that last huge chunks of the books.

This chapter is dedicated to **Slyhterin4ever **because I wrote this chapter, took a shower, and when I got back, I had a review. I think that was by far the coolest thing, ever. Thanks.

BTW, if you guys are just dying to find some lusty, addictive DHr, you need to read The October Hollow. Wow. It's incredible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It was her, who initiated the next kiss. She boldly wrapped a small hand around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. Right before our lips met, I paused. She flushed._

"_Find a mirror, Granger. Take a look at yourself. Come to me tomorrow and tell me again that you don't belong to me. Resist me. I dare you." I spoke, onto her lips with a sneer._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_He waved his wand and the door clicked open. I bolted before he could say another word._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

I could not believe I had let him get the best of me. I had never gone that far with a boy before! Hell, I had never even kissed a boy before he decided to damage my once brilliant mind. How is it that one moment my concentration is magnificent, and then, once…_he_, enters the room, my mind turns to pulp. I'm not some girl like Lavender or Parvati, I'm not mad about boys or anything! I'm such an easy target for the jerk. I really should work on my defense skills, I mean, I don't even deny him. I can never find my voice when he's intrudes on me; I just let him kiss me. I let him get away with it. And as much as I hate myself for it, I'm finding him rather addictive. I know its complete rubbish, and he's only doing it to destroy me, my life, my bloodline and etcetera, but damnit, the boy knows how to kiss.

I paused in front of the Fat Lady to collect myself. I buttoned my blouse and smoothed it out, just in case. I attempted to flatten my hair, when I heard a girlish giggle behind me, which never, _ever_, leads to good.

"Hey Hermione, what have _you_ been up to?" said a smiling Lavender Brown.

"You know, just catching up on some reading." I replied coolly.

"Ah, well, naturally," she said, walking closer "just a tip, from someone who 'reads' frequently, if you are to _cough_ go to the _library _in the near future to 'read' some more, make sure you use a charm to cover up the hickeys your _ahem_ books, give you!" she said, tapping her want at my neck.

Lavender said the password, turned to give me a wink, and fluttered into the common room.

I took a deep breath, and climbed in behind her.

I had to smile smiled, the warm common room feeding my nostalgic hunger, but the curve was swiftly detached from my face when I saw Harry and Ron playing wizard's chess in a corner.

At times, I felt so distant from them. I mean, out of the three of us, if we have to pick partners it's always those two leaving me to find someone else. It's really depressing to _know_ that they both care for each other more than they care for me. In fourth year, _Ron_ was the most important person to Harry in the Tri-Wizard Tournament challenge. When Ron and I argued, no matter who was right, Harry would always side with Ron. Naturally, it was unspoken and he never came out and _said _he did, but he would sit with Ron at meals, and when Ron decided to take part in the 'Let's Ignore Hermione Game', Harry never failed to overlook me, at least in public.

And of course, because I do well in classes, I'm labeled as the dorky one. I'm the bookworm- the human encyclopedia. Hit me with any crack you've got, I've heard the whole bloody lot. We've all participated in the adventures, but somehow Harry comes out as the hero, Ron comes out as the sidekick, and I get either credited as being the brains or forgotten completely. I won't lie, it's usually the latter. But I live for the friendship, I depend on them, so I let it happen.

They're the cool guys. The handsome ones, the ones the boys envy and the girls would die for. And I'm, "why do they hang out with _Hermione Granger_?"

This bold, self pitying, wild, feminist piece of me is the part that makes me kiss Draco back. The reasonable Hermione side is shouting "bite his tongue or something! Hex him away!" but my wild side is the one pulling him back for more. It's shouting "To hell with it all!" and it's telling me that I've got a gorgeous boy to kiss and I'll be damned if I leave now. Rational Hermione gives up a good fight, but when I'm in the same room as Draco Malfoy, Crazy Hermione always wins.

And maybe I hate it a little. Maybe I hate it because he knows that I adore it. I love it because it's crazy, and it's exhilarating. Even if it's humiliating in the end, I have never regretted it because there have only two times I've ever felt alive - _really _mind numbingly over the top, extraordinarily, _out of my mind_ alive, and both of those times, as strange as it may seem, were in the arms of Draco Malfoy. I love it because it's insane and it's reckless and but mostly of all, because it's completely unpredictable.

It's the last thing they'd expect from me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Hermione was turning to go to her common room, she heard a voice from behind stop her.

"Hermione, come here, and sit down. The three of us need to talk."

It was Harry, and it was one of the most comforting things she had ever heard. He led her to a chair and sat on a couch across from her with Ron.

"In order for this to resolve anything, all of us need to be completely honest with each other. Harry and I need some answers, and if you're willing to talk to us, I'm sure we can work it out." Ron breathed out.

Hermione could tell he had practiced saying that before. Probably multiple times, actually, in front of Harry. The thought made her smile, just a little.

"Okay, we would like you to explain the _situation_ you were in with Malfoy the other day. I would like it if you'd start with the scarf incident." Said Harry calmly.

"Okay, well, previously, there had been the ever present tension between Malfoy and me, especially after the detention. So when I went out to the forest, I saw him there. And I went on this rave about getting him in trouble for not having a permit, but he did, and then he found out I didn't have one, so he blackmailed me into coming with him to help him find the daisies. I was getting pretty cold, and he said that some gentleman complex he had built into him required him to give me his scarf. So he did, and I forgot I wore it back to the commons." She succeeded in leaving out the part about toppling on top of him and _nearly_ kissing him, but that was unimportant, right?

"Okay, so the next morning the girls accused me of being a prude and it got me a little riled up. I was a little jumpy when Malfoy followed me out of Potions, but I avoided a lot of confrontation by cutting our banter short. Okay, so being a girl, and trying to be honest, I had started to become (_shudders all around)_ attracted to Malfoy. I couldn't stand it so I decided to get out of the hall, and he followed me. He trapped me in a corner and (_blush)_ got me to admit I was thinking of him," she finished in a low mumble "then, well, he kissed me and I won't lie, I kissed back."

Harry and Ron had significantly paled by this point.

"Oh, and then we broke it up because Professor Snape caught us." She said, turning more scarlet yet.

The boys couldn't keep in their laughter.

"Ewww Hermione! Not only did you _snog Malfoy_ but you got walked in on by Snape! I'm all embarrassed just _hearing_ about it!" said Ron. He appeared to be laughing, but it didn't really reach his eyes.

"Aw. How could you deal with that alone? I'm so sorry!" said Harry, "but wait? If you and Malfoy were drooling all over each other, why did he verbally attack us?"

"Oh, that. Well, after I heard you guys looking for me in the library, my head started reeling and I said the first stupid thing I could think of, which was snarking at him for kissing me. Apparently he took it as an insult to his snogging skills. You know him, he got quite offended and, well, his temper got the best of him when you guys confronted him."

"Has anything happened with him recently?" Ron asked, hoping '_no, no, no, no.'_

"Well, yes. He sort of cornered me again, just now, in a classroom. He said that I belonged to him, and then he kissed me, and I _tried_ to push him off at first" she paused, the friendly air about her disappearing, Ron and Harry looking murderous, "but he didn't get the message, and eventually I gave into him. We're not really on friendly terms though. He just has this idea that I can't resist him. And, well, here we are."

"I swear Hermione, if he _ever_ takes advantage of you or anything, I will _kill _him!" barked Harry.

Ron remained silent.

"He may take advantage of me a little, but it's not so bad, really." She said, a scarlet tint striking her creamy face.

"Whatever you say" said Harry walking over to her and pulling her into a brotherly hug.

She snuggled into his grip and whispered, "It's great to be back."

After hugging Ron goodnight, Hermione went to her dormitory for some sleep.

Since regaining an important friendship, it would seem natural that she would fall into a frivolous slumber; however, as she looked over the side of her bed, a scrap of jade caught her eye. She bent over to scoop up the offending object, and blanched when a wave of recognition crossed her face. As the silver lining of the scarf sparkled in the moonlight, she could not help but be taken with it. All meaning of its insignia put aside, it was an incredibly stitched, brilliantly artistic.

Thoughts of rest abandoned, she sat up in her four-poster, tracing her finger down the intricate path of the snake and trying it on. As she examined herself in the reflection, she craved nothing more than to wear the exquisite garment where someone could see it. How heads would turn if they saw her sporting the colors of the enemy! She would wear it under her cloak, to guard her from the bitter chill that had swept the castle. She would wear it under her cloak, and no one would ever see it. It would be her secret. She tip-toed out of her dormitory and through the common room to go for a visit to the library. With all her rendezvous lately, she hadn't had time to relax among the volumes of books the wonderful castle contained.

Lavender Brown shook her head with a smirk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Theo had decided to snare a lady today. He was enjoying some Ravenclaw in the sack while I was trying to sleep. Not that I'm some crazy virgin, but you'd think he could bloody control himself! He was on school boundaries, not to _mention _directly to my left! For all we know, that senile headmaster has got some shagometer in his office that's sounding its alarm on him. Come to think of it, I hope he does. People should not do that to their room mates. Maybe I'll buy the old man one for Christmas, I here they sell them at that filthy Weasley store. I'll have to pay someone to buy it for me; I'd rather be dead than caught purchasing something made by one of _that_ litter.

I pulled on my trench coat and headed out of my commons. I paid no mind to shrouding myself, because no one would be out on a wintry night like this. No one except for me, that is.

As I treaded across the hallway, my footsteps consistently clacked against the tiles. After a moment, my rogue steps were joined by another. There was a blur of a person ahead of me, and as if sensing my presence, it picked up its pace and turned the corner towards the library. Curious, I followed, and soon our moves merged into a fast paced duet, rubber clashing with marble, shadow chasing shadow. And as we neared the entrance, the space between us shrank, and it became clear the silhouette was very much a female. A _certain_ female. The only female who would sneak out to go to the library on the coldest day of the bloody century. The foggy outline of Hermione Granger swiftly snuck into the doors of the library.

It was too intriguing, I _had _to follow her.

It took me a while to find the bint, though. She was buried behind a pile of books at a table in the back.

"Reading again, I see. How novel." I said bluntly, walking behind her.

She quickly slammed her book shut and covered up the title with her arms.

"Would you leave me alone, I'm trying to read."

"Really," I said, "what exactly are you reading?"

"None of your business Malfoy!" she replied heatedly.

"Fine, fine. No need to get your knickers in a knot." I replied, feigning innocence. There was a moment of silence.

"So, have you finally decided to succumb to my seduction, Granger? Because really, if you want to snog that badly, I won't deny you."

"Is it really possible for me to fancy a man who still addresses me by my surname?"

"Don't evade my questions, woman. I know the _real _answer anyway. Actually asking is just a pleasantry, _Hermione._"

She stood up and turned around to glare at me and I cupped her cheek.

"You're hand," she said softly, almost disturbed, "it's freezing."

She placed a petite hand on top of mine, and stared at me, her warm eyes filled with concern. I had her wrapped around my finger. I kissed her suddenly, one hand still on her cheek and the other pulling her closer to me, wrapped around the small of her back. I deepened the kiss, surprising her, and at the perfect moment I grasped the manuscript behind her back. I pulled apart quickly, leaving a scandalized look on her face.

"Thanks for the read, Granger!" I said smirking, turning and sprinting away from her. Surely it would take her a moment to comprehend what had happened, I paused to look at the cover of the book in my hands. Dark Charms Volume I. We had this book at the Manor! I leaned back against a shelf, shocked. No _wonder_ she was hiding it from me.

"Aha!" she shrieked suddenly, running towards me at full force. She put her arms on either side of me and stood on tip toe to said a smoldering glare right into my eyes.

"Why so vicious?" I asked.

"You, you kissed me to get my book!" she said, horrified.

"Aw, are you angry that you haven't gotten any legitimate kisses today? Because I promise, that can be easily remedied. Although, you and I have only been doing _this_ for a few days, I didn't think you would be so _dependent _on it already! People tell me I ca-"

To my shock I was cut off by a pair of warm lips on top of my own. She softly pressed herself against me as she played with the hair at the nape of my neck. She pulled away for a moment.

"Shut up, Draco." She whispered, looking at me like Hermione Granger had never looked at me before. Was that lust, upon my dear angels face?

I put my arms around her waist and descended down for a kiss. She was the one, this time, to trail her tongue across my lip as if she had to _ask_ for permission. I willingly obliged, and to her surprise, I pushed off of the wall and onto a table, our lips never leaving each others, or bodies entwined in a blazing embrace.

I pulled off my coat, and once more, to the sound of her soft panting, I began to nibble down her neck. Looking to her face for approval, I untied toe bow in the front, slid my hands through the neck of her cloak and pulled them outward across her shoulders, resulting in the soft _whoosh_ of the article hitting the floor.

Bloody hell. She was wearing my scarf. I pulled away from her neck, establishing eye contact.

"Rather fond of it, are you?" I asked, pointing towards the scarf.

"Well, yes actually," she said, beginning to blush, "I didn't think anyone would see it."

"Kind of ironic, don't you think?" I asked, and she returned it with an inquisitive look.

"Green," I said, tracing a finger across her jaw and down her neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind it. "it's without a doubt, your color."

And it was true. It brought out all of her best features. Not to mention it was my favorite color.

"Do you want it back?" she said, raising a hand to take it off.

"Don't even think about it Granger," I said "there are tons of them at the Manor. I wouldn't _dream_ of taking a Slytherin scarf away from you."

We heard Miss Norris from a distance and I kissed her softly on the lips before departing.

"I want you to wear that tomorrow, for me."


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter goes out to **Bloodress** because there truly is nothing better in this world than Draco Malfoy in a trench coat. Well, I suppose Draco Malfoy professing his undying love to me, in a trench coat would be better than that but, we'll just have to settle, right?

By the way, I would like to know your ages, when you review. Just to see what kind of audience I have. I just turned fourteen, so you know. If the more, _intimate _moments seem amateur, that's because I've never been kissed, so I've not got a _clue_ what I'm writing.

- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco, I insist that you get your arse out of bed immediately" chuckled an amused Blaise Zambini, shaking his friend awake.

"What gives you the right to be animated this early in the morning?" asked the lethargic young man from his sheets, "Did you _sleep_ through the clamor coming from Theodore? Well, I guess one man's nuisance is another man's narcotic."

"Do stop your babbling-I slept in the common room. Get up, get dressed, we need to go down to the hall. Breakfast is almost over."

"So go down alone, Blaise! First you're all into hearing Theodore have orgasms, and _now_ you're obsessed with me? I'm beginning to reconsider this alliance of ours."

"You're babbling again. I have something I'd like to discuss with you. Meet me in the hall in a few minutes." And with that, the Slytherin left his chamber. Draco was about to go back to his slumber when he heard a call that left him with no other options but to wake.

"If you're not down, I will not hesitate to send Pansy and her crazy girlfriends after you, you know."

After hurrying to perfect his attire, he swept out of the common room to catch up with Blaise.

- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walked in the hall, a few eyes were on us. Not many more than usual though, what with our insane appeal to women. Someone once told me that the two of us are especially handsome when we travel together, because of the contrast. My ghostly complexion and hair next to his dark qualities make us physical opposites. Like night and day. A little ironic, for me to be considered day, in any sense.

But we're quite alike internally. We're both elegant, we're both debonair, and we both know it. We have been given possessions and opportunities on a silver platter. We have our pride, and we've both got our prejudice. We do things our own way. We do things the _Slytheirn _way.

Blaise and I have been linked since we were first introduced as children. We don't go around holding hands and saving the world like some other friends tend to do, but we are, none the less, friends. The assumption that we use each other to gain power or that all we do is conduct evil schemes together is a fallacy in the average mind. Just because we're in a darker house doesn't mean we don't have just as strong of friendships. We just use these relationships in different ways.

As I sat down next to him, I noticed a certain girl from across the hall. She smiled secretively at me and I gestured to my neck, to ask about the scarf. She blushed and then started to cough, as an excuse for her lack of attention to Weasley.

Blaise arched an eyebrow at me. I could have sworn he wasn't looking! It would do me best to never forget that as long as I'm Draco Malfoy, someone is always watching.

"I wanted to inquire you on your whereabouts last night." Blaise said in a businesslike manner.

"I went out for a walk."

"Why did you come back so late?"

"I got distracted."

"By what? Or, by _whom_?"

"The library. I stopped there for a bit."

"Were there any females occupying said library?"

"Perhaps. Why is that relevant?"

"Because it obviously has to do with why you came in so late."

"Why do you care about what the ladies and I are doing in the library late at night?"

"Since the ladies became Hermione Granger."

There was a pause.

"Why do you think that?"

"Do you know of any normal girls who hang out regularly in the library in the dead of night? Do you even know any other girls who hang out in the library, ever?"

"A few."

"Allow me to rephrase: Do you know of any other attractive girls who go to the library?"

"You think Granger's attractive?"

"I'm not going to let blood blind me from recognizing beauty. However, I'm not the one on question."

"Okay. Granger and I conversed last night."

"I knew that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"To get you to tell me something more, damnit!"

"I'll have to let you figure the rest out on your own, mate."

We may be close, but do not forget, we're still Slytherin. We've all got our secrets. Blaise checks out muggle literature when he thinks no one is looking. Pansy is a closet fan of some musical group called the Backside Boys or something of that ridiculous manner. My secret is just a little different. My secret is in the frizzy, feisty form of Hermione Granger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He grows stronger, Albus. I don't know how much longer the students are going to be safe!" said a discontented potions master.

"I have been taking in the help of some ancient magic, but I'm afraid Severus is right. No matter how much protection I give them, there will come a time when we will be fighting for our own. In times of war, age is only a number. Most of the teenage students have been forced to grow up quickly; already they have made among themselves enemies. The more subtle moves of this war have already begun, can't you see? They're severing our school from within. One by one _children_ are choosing sides, preparing themselves for this battle. They're destroying friendships and distracting teachers. I have come to believe that when the time has come, the final battle will occur here, on the grounds."

"So, will you let students who wish to participate do so, Albus?" asked a worried Mrs. Weasley.

"Parents will not be kept in the dark. Some students will be shipped home, and there is nothing I can do from stopping those inclined to fight from doing so. They all deserve to be there, to see it for themselves. It is not only our battle. We have all lost things, and as long as this goes on both sides will be losing. They will forget what it means to be young."

"What happens if we don't triumph?" said Tonks, from a corner.

"Ah, Nymphadora, at the end of this I am sure either Harry or Voldemort will be left standing, but either way, neither side really triumphs. We will all lose people we love; some parts of ourselves might perhaps die with them. We are fighting for the muggles and their children, but never would I call our success _winning._"

"And if we don't succeed?"

"We will cross that adverse bridge when if we meet it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was scribbling down notes in Professor Vector's class when a tiny scrawl began to transpire on my paper.

_Midnight. Cejamy's Rock. _

Cejamy's Rock was a large boulder near the lake that very few students know about it. I am only familiar with it because of the text I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._ I guess I'm not the only one who read the book.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, I got ambushed on my way to my dormitory.

"Hermione, get over here!" said Harry, dragging me into the common room.

"Sit." Ron said, pointing to a sofa in the corner.

"I've just got another letter from Lupin and he says that the Order is working on ways to prepare students."

"What do you mean, prepare students? Prepare them for what, NEWTS? I've been telling you that for AGES!"

"No Hermione, not the NEWTS. I'm talking about the war. You know the _big_ war. Dumbledore thinks it's approaching and that we should resume DA meetings with everyone who will come."

"I can't believe this! The death eaters-here-at Hogwarts! We're only sixteen, Harry. We're supposed to be obsessing over robes and couples and homework. We're not supposed to be strategizing for a bloody war! People _die_ in wars, guys. People _kill_ in wars. Oh my god, what if we have to kill someone? I can't do that!" I hiccupped, furiously wiping tears from my face.

"If it's too much Hermione, you don't have to fight. None of us would look down on you for it." Said Ron, stroking my hair for a minute, then resting his hand on the small of my back.

"Not fight? Don't be ridiculous. I would rather die than stand behind and watch you all risk your lives for the sake of mine and other muggles. It's just so damn scary,"

I began, looking at my best friends "things like this are not about being clever. Things I've read in books won't help me in a war! It's about thinking on your feet, it's about skill. What if one of you is murdered? What will become of us?"

"I don't know, Hermione. But we'll go into this together, like we always have been. And hopefully, we'll come out the same way." Said Harry, putting an arm around my shoulder.

And so there we were, the Golden Trio, as they dubbed us, afraid of being broken. I don't know how long we sat there in embrace, trying to ease each others pain, fighting our own demons.

It wasn't until midnight that I left the common room. There was no use in lying to the boys anymore. I told them I was going out and they understood exactly what I meant. We need each other to get through this war. We have no secrets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She arrived a few minutes late but as here shadow approached I could not care less. When I saw the crest shimmering in the moonlight, I swept her into my arms and kissed her briefly.

"You know, Draco" she said to me as we pulled apart, "that is a wonderful way to greet someone."

I smirked at her, quite pleased with myself and she mirrored the expression. I should have known then something was off.

She pulled me by the collar down the dock, kissing me sweetly.

"You'll have to tell me how the water is at night; I've never gone swimming in this lake." She said breathlessly.

I held my ground, not quite comprehending what she said until a moment to late. With a gentle shove on my shoulder, I lost my balance and fell into the lake. However, a Malfoy does not fall alone. I instinctively grabbed onto the closest thing I could find. By my own scarf, I pulled her down into the water with me.

"Draco! I'm cold you nitwit!" she said, glaring at me.

"Oh don't play that game, you pushed me first." I said.

The water was up to her shoulders and she was evidently freezing. I pulled her up a little by the waist and kissed her softly. To keep herself above water, she encircled my body with her legs as the kiss deepened. I pulled away, and examined the adorable girl in my arms. I could feel her heart palpitating against my chest as I looked down at her sadly.

"I can't loose this, Hermione."

"What do you mean?" she said, taken aback.

"My father, he owled me today. A few other Slytherins and I are starting to prepare for the battle. It's drawing closer."

"You mean, you're still fighting on their side?" she asked, looking hurt.

"I care for you, Hermione, but I am who I am. That much has not changed."

"It's not fair Draco," she said, a single tear rolling down her flushed cheek, "we've only just found each other. We don't have enough time."

"If our paths cross on the battlefield, I want you to kill me." I said, catching her off guard.

"What? No! I couldn't do that!" she said.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to kill _you!_"

"Then we'll go our separate ways. Neither of us will harm the other."

"Okay, but I cannot say the same for your friends. What must be done must be done."

"The same for yours."

"I think we need to seize what's left of our time here, at school. We need to enjoy the time we've got left, before things get serious."

"I think you're absolutely right," she said.

And we were out until dawn, acting like completely and totally juvenile. It was like a page from someone else's life, that night. We forgot about our strings and remembered what it felt like to be young.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviewers-**I'm sorry it's so short, but it's exactly how I planned out the chapter leading up to the final battle! I will, however, try and make my last chapter next one as long as possible.

- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a drafty Saturday morning and she was quite sure she would be the only one awake.

"Granger!" called an impatient voice from behind her, "Granger, slow down for a second!"   
"Draco?" she blurted out thickly, turning around to find the source of the voice, "or, not Draco at all!" she said discomfited, turning to leave.  
"Stay put woman! I need to speak with you."  
For the second time that morning, she spun around, curious about what the almost-stranger-Slytherin could have to say. Arms akimbo and eyebrows raised, she waited for his explanation.

"Don't act so condescending, both of us know you're dying to know why I, Blaise Zambini, have chosen to grace you with my presence!" he said majestically, whipping out a familiar smirk; the Slytherin smirk.

Hermione wondered if there was an unspoken requirement for the house of green and silver. Maybe you had to be born with that smirk to be sorted into the house. Or perhaps they held lessons of some sort, in which Snape teaches students how to smirk, sneer, and perform perfectly executed insults in a timely fashion.

At any rate, he continued.

"Don't be daft, sit down," he said sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, "and don't be afraid because nobody will see you with me. If you haven't noticed it's six 'o clock in the bloody morning. Hold your breath for a moment Granger, and listen."

She inhaled and sat in silence, straining her ears to search for the tiniest piece of noise.

"All right then, what did you hear?"

"…nothing" she mumbled.

"Exactly-the castle is sound asleep."

"What is it that you wanted to discuss with me?" she asked, taking her seat on the opposite side.

"Are you involved with Draco Malfoy?" he said casually.

"Yes."

"Then I think that a proper introduction is in order here. I'm Blaise Zambini, but you, pet, can call me Blaise." He said with a grin, holding out his hand.

She couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"Of course, and you may call me Hermione," she said, extending her arm. He caught her by surprise when he kissed her hand. One moment their all smirky and the next their sophisticated; Slytherins are truly a breed of their own.

"Would you like to tell me, _Hermione_, why my room mate came home last night soaking wet?" He asked, to a blushing girl, "Eh, I suppose I can leave that bit up to my imagination." He said, smirk returning.

For an hour or so, they sat chatting lightly, getting to know each other. With his kind streaks and wit, Hermione found him to be an easy friend. It was a shame that their house rivalry had kept them apart for so long, and that there was only one more year of Hogwarts left for them.

- - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

"Draco, I would like you to follow me," Snape said, leading me into his office.

"What is it you require, professor?"

"I know you've been messing around with the Granger girl, but you cannot let her corrupt you! She's filthy, Draco. Girls like that are okay to string along on occasion, but a classy young man certainly does not parade them for the public. Girls like that are dealt with behind closed doors. I need to know with whom your loyalties lie, boy."

"Why naturally, I am devoted to the Dark Lord and his bidding, professor." I said, haughtily, because maybe if I could convince Snape it was what I wanted for a life, I would be one step closer to convincing myself.

"Don't patronize me, Draco!" he said, raising his voice, "I don't have to be a Legimens to see the hesitation within you! Your attempts at convincing me have become feeble. You are teetering on thin ground, here. Do not think that just because she is beautiful and clever she will be the solution to all of your problems! Some things are hopeless from the start. Don't fool yourself for a _moment_ thinking that Potter and his gang will ever really accept you. You are meant to fight on the dark side Draco. You were born to do it! This is who you _are_, the darkness is not only around you, no, the darkness is within you Draco. It will always fascinate you, it _consumes_ you. You are past the point of options, you foolish boy!"

Snapes voice was hoarse from yelling by the time he finished his lecture.

Draco was trying very hard to keep his temper.

"I haven't an idea _what_ you're talking about, sir."

"Get out of my sight," Snape growled, as the boy ran to escape his office.

"Some things, are hopeless from the start", a miserable man muttered inaudibly to himself. His vision was blurred by his agony as he took the tattered photo of the familiar redhead out of his desk, "some things are hopeless from the start."

- - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

"Ennervate!" said Ron, pointing his wand at a stunned Dean Thomas, who thereafter awoke.

"Good job, you're getting the hang of it," said Harry, pacing around the Room of Requirement.

"Impedimenta!" shot Padma Patil, slowing down her sister.

"Incarcerous!" Parvati sent back, tying her twin up with ropes.

"Excellent, ladies!"

Harry continued to help Neville improve his Locomotor Mortis and Ernie with his Petrificus Totalus.

They had been practicing furiously all day, and he was about to tell everyone to start heading back to their commons when He heard a feminine sob from the corner.

"R-r-riddik-kulus!" Hermione sobbed hopelessly at the boggart, which had taken the shape of dead Harry.

Dead Ron ensued, and she attempted to yell the spell once more.

Harry saw Mrs. And Mr. Granger appear in a torturous state, as she tried again to fight the boggart.

Dead Dumbledore.

Dead Ginny.

Dead Zambini.

_'Wait…what? Dead Zambini?'_

Dead Malfoy.

Hermione stood still, tears pouring down her face. Harry had never seen here this desperately miserable and it killed him. He felt like her apprehension was everywhere. It was expanding into all of the empty spaces and it was filling all of the doubtful corners of his mind.

"Finite Incantatum! Riddikulus!" Harry bellowed, forcing the boggart back into the cupboard and facing his best friend.

"Harry," she said, breathing shallowly, "I, I don't know what's come over me, I thought I could handle a boggart, but it's just so terrible, and I, I just don't know what I would do if-"

"Shhh," he said, pulling her into a safe embrace, "It's alright Hermione, I know what you mean."

She buried her head in his robes and wept. She wept for Harry, and for Ginny. And for Draco, who was fighting on the wrong side, and for herself, because she adored him anyway.

- - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

An owl approached me while I was in my dorm.

A gorgeous, royal owl, having a terrible tantrum because I had no treats to feed him.

Naturally, he was the Malfoy family bird.

_"Draco, _

_I have been informed that tomorrow is going to be the day. This is more likely than not your last day at that wretched school, so pack all of your things. Prepare yourself." _

- - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

I glanced around the hall, and saw quite a few empty seats. The Creevey brothers had left school that morning, and Seamus had caught a train the night before.

The hall was eerily quiet that dinner, for the most part. We were all enraptured by our own trials. I think Draco and I could've been snogging on top of the Hufflepuff table and no one would have noticed. It was just that kind of day.

He caught my eyes, and I made an attempt at a smile. Although, it was sort of a pathetic attempt, so I've not a clue what it must have looked like to him. He did not smile at me or anything of the sort, but sent a curt nod my way. I could not blame him though, because it was his nature.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and immediately every set of eyes in the hall was on him. The stillness before his speech was absurd.

"Good evening, everyone. In light of recent incidents, I feel it is my obligation to say a few words. We are all facing quite dreadful things. Live all of the time you have left here, in this school, in your youth, to the fullest. Trust, children, trust each other, and let down your boundaries. Isolating yourself can do you no good in times of trouble such as these. Be loyal, to those who are worth being loyal to, and do not lose sight of who you are. It is not your name, nor your abilities that define you. It is the choices you make. No one in this room is destined to a life of hatred. There are always options, and they may not be what is expected or what is easy, but not taking them could change your life for the worst. Keep hope, all of you. Help each other to be strong."

- - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -


	13. Chapter 13

You've always got options, the headmaster had said. The words rang through the hall to Draco the way a church bell does on a crisp wintry night: clear, defined, and heavenly. They surged through the silence and struck him with a sense of peace that had only been rivaled by one person's presence. However, the optimistic illusion vanished when he realized what rubbish it had been. The man had been saying vague things that each student could think related to them, right? What kind of choices do I have, thought Draco. To die a wanna-be hero for the light now, or die a shadow of my father, later. A bittersweet wave washed over him. I've got a choice, all right, he thought. To die sooner or later, light or dark, and ultimately, right or wrong. Either way he was damned to death. He had been damned from the start.

But then, he remembered once more, the headmaster's words only two years ago. Remember Cedric, he had said. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort.

Well, Draco had always liked Diggory. He didn't really know him, but he knew _of_ him. He did know that Cedric had embodied all that was the Hufflepuff house, and given Gryffindor a run for their money. In spite of the grave atmosphere, he let out a grin. Diggory'd snared the girl Potter wanted _and _beat him at Quidditch to boot. The real Hogwarts champion, he thought ruefully. He was the champion who had died because of his father and other terrorists in masks. I bet they've got a mask all picked out for me, he cringed, a mask of the finest pearl. Naturally, he thought, a mask of imported silvers and golds. A tie of the smoothest silk, because being a murdering desperado was no excuse to abandon class.

What is good and what is easy, Dumbledore had said. What _is _good and what _is _easy? If there was an easy side, Draco thought, wouldn't I have picked it ages ago? If I secretly spied for the Light, I would never truly be safe. Snape was, after all, double crossing them, and if he told the Dark Lord my own father would leap at the chance to dispose of me. Snape's invective from the prior night had struck a chord. They would never really accept me, he thought. She would accept me, his heart cried out, but would that be enough?

If he stuck with the dark he would surprise no one. Some would fall at his feet for his name and his wealth and others would hate him for the ethics that came with his title. Some would fear him and others were likely to spit on his shoes. I would, however, be out of danger, he thought. Backstab the dark and your own father Adava's you, but ruin the light and you escape, or get sent to Azkaban, where eventually you will also escape.

But escape to what? Escape to a morbid manor? Escape to a home with a demure little trophy wife of good breeding, or an empty home so expansive it's a wonder you have the energy to navigate around every morning? I life filled with countless rapes and murders. What was more important, he had to ask himself: his love or his life?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Night had fallen, and we were all huddled close. Ginny helped me charm the furniture to the outskirts of the common room. Pilled on the floor were billowing blankets of all colors and fabrics. All the Gryffindors were there together, sleeping in the common room that night; side by side. We thought it could possibly the last night we were all together. It was hard not to cry at the thought. I no longer cared if I had bickered with the recently withdrawn Lavender in the corner, or had to let Ron copy my essay that morning. It was right, what they'd told us when we first came to Hogwarts. You will be sorted, McGonagall assured us, and in your time at Hogwarts, your house will become like your family.

I had an overwhelming amount of adoration for this family. It broke my heart to see them all so wrapped up in their apprehension. I loved them and I was proud of them and I was worried for them and I wanted nothing more than for all of us to lay there together, in silence, vowing to protect each other forever. Never did I want to see this house broken.

It was too close to the war to drain ourselves by practicing our spells over and over. It was not the time for cramming. Nor was it the time for tears; the time for crying was later. Now all we had were our skills and intuition. And each other. We would always have each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun rose slowly that morning. The morning no one wanted to come.

Breakfast was served in the Great Hall but the Gryffindors stayed in their common room. Fred and George got Dobby to bring up food for the house, so they all ate together. Classes were canceled for the day, Dumbledore had announced. The most cheerful man on earth had turned somber, but the likes of this war.

We spent the morning eating and chatting and trying to drive the dreadful thoughts from our minds, but it was to no avail. There was a prefects meeting, McGonagall had come in to say.

The silence became somehow louder, when Hermione and Ron left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell?" asked a bewildered Draco Malfoy, "What do you mean _a social?"_

"I don't know," she said unsurely, "Dumbledore, he, he just said that all students were encouraged to attend and it's at noon. There will be only peer supervision, he said. The teachers know when to get lost."

He stared at her blankly. Blaise let out a chuckle.

"I, I thought it was a rather lovely idea!" She said boldly, catching him off guard.

And for the first time in a _long_ time, he grinned at his friend.

"You know what, Pansy?" he said lightly, "I think that sounds splendid as well."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione walked into the Great Hall at eleven fifty-seven, expecting the regular tables but was met with something completely different. The ceiling was charmed to show a clear nights sky and the only sources of light were the stars and the artificial moonlight. It was rather brilliant, really. It gave the whole room a timeless tone.

The moment she walked through the door frame her wand was swept into the air. She strained her eyes to check, and it had not been star light at all. Her wand hovered above her with others. They had all been charmed to produce dim light. There was a sign on the door she had neglected to read, informing all entrants that their wands would be held for them while they were there and returned to them when they left.

It was a good plan, really, she thought, because we don't need any more brawls between the houses.

She was sure almost everyone had shown up. No one had dressed up. No one had even noticed what anyone else was wearing. At precisely noon, the music began to blare. It reverberated against every wall and shocked the entire student body for a moment.

A faceless student began to dance, in the middle of the hall and almost at once the other students joined in. There were no qualms about getting familiar. If someone came up to you, you danced with them. If you were alone, you danced stag. Most did not dance to the rhyme of the song around them, but to the music within them. Harry held Ginny close and she swayed with her head on his shoulder, but to the same song Blaise spun Lavender vehemently around the room. But as it was not the time for tears, neither was it the time for questions. It was a time to forget. It was one last time for one last dance.

She stood awkwardly at first, before finding my cadence. She'd studied ballet as a young girl, but never had she danced this way before. I must have looked outrageous with my arms in the air and my body moving to its own accord, she thought, but no one cared. In the mass of heated, frantic bodies, we all looked a little ridiculous.

One moment she was dancing alone, and the next she was not. There was a pair of hands on her hips. She would have known those hands any where.

"You never told me you danced, Granger!" he whispered into her ear, tauntingly.

A Winter Waltz began to play in the background. She knew the piece; she had danced to it before.

She turned to glare him my steepest challenge.

"You haven't seen dancing yet, _Draco._" she said, heatedly.

She put one arm on his shoulder and laced one hand with his own. He, having apparently formally danced many times before, rested his free hand on her waist.

Normally, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy preparing for a waltz would have been a shocker; even a few people might choke. But not today, they didn't. They were just another couple trying to lose themselves in the music before they lost each other in the war.

And so they promenaded to the song, in three beat triangles like it was a perfectly normal thing to be doing. She pulled her hand off his shoulder and let him spin her around a few times. At one point she let go all together, leaving him there with a hand extended, waiting for her. Dancing expressively with her arms, she ethereally sashayed around him like a fairy.

They came together once more, but instead of continuing their waltz, he kissed her. She knew she would never have such a kiss again. It was a kiss of adoration, a kiss that tried to keep her with him. It was a kiss that tried to make her stay and hide during the war, with Draco Malfoy of all people to protect her.

It was a kiss in which she knew she would never love any man so much as she loved Draco Malfoy then and there.

Love; somewhere along the line she had fallen totally and irrevocably in love with him. Under normal circumstances, she probably would've fainted at the realization, but here, in the crazy swirl of dancing students, it was no shocker.

She had wanted that kiss, she had _needed_ that kiss, but she was the one to stop it. She had to find it in her to restrain herself. She had to fight this battle whether she wanted to or not. And suddenly, violent crashes could be heard. The ceiling was not black velvet, but a violent red: blood red.

The lights were back and wands were whirling at the students to which they belonged. The death eaters were traveling through the forest and the fight had come.

Surrounded by kids blurring around at top speed, they were frozen in that terrible moment of their goodbye when nothing was left to do but to leave each other.

"I think I love you," he blurted out to her, "no matter what goes on today. And I will always love you."

There was finality in his voice that made her feel like he was sure one of them would die.

"I love you too, Draco" she said, touching his cheek, "always and forever."

It took all of her strength to walk away from him then.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We were outside by the forest, in horrible dread of what would come next.

The death eaters were there, in a row, and before there was time to think spells were being cast left and right. Pansy and others had already walked to the other side, shouting curses at all who opposed them.

I was stuck in indecision. What the hell was I doing? I saw Hermione, rushing to hug Harry and Ron and whisper things to them, last minute things, things I'm sure she'd have hated to die without telling them. And then, Harry stepping forward first, they were off.

"Draco, come here!" said Blaise. I can't give an estimate to how long it had been since the battle had begun, time was lost upon us. All that was in the air was the stench of blood and emotion, coming from wands and hearts; of the dead and the dying, inside and out.

And then it all stood still, for me. Hermione was bent over, trying to hurriedly heal Neville Longbottom, who had tried to go after Aunt Bella. She had Crucio'd him and left him there, because she had bigger fish to fry.

My father was advancing on her from behind. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin, I suppose. Mad-Eye Moody's words rang in my mind. Never again would I try to ambush someone from the back.

He raised his wand, and before he could utter a syllable a flash of green had struck him from my wand. At the hands of his son, Luscious Malfoy died.

From the shadows came a livid Professor Snape.

"Draco, I thought I told you what to do!" he sneered, "but you did not respect that. Your precious Light side has taught me one thing, and that is that there are things far worse than death."

A silent light shot from his wand and for a moment Draco thought he was the next Harry Potter. He had not been touched.

"There is living, while others suffer around you because of you- because of your insolence." He said.

"I don't know what you're getting at, Snape."

"Look behind you, you foolish boy!"

And there, on the forest ground was the bleeding body of his greatest ally and best friend. At the hands of Severus Snape, Blaise Zambini had been slaughtered. He was sure he would bleed to death. Draco was completely crestfallen.

However, a Malfoy never falls alone.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Malfoy said, and with a brilliant flash of green light, Severus Snape joined the ranks of those who perished that night.

Lavender emerged from her hiding spot to drag Blaise behind a tree. Draco looked at her, at a loss for words.

"Just go, Malfoy, I'll take care of him!" she said sobbing, trying to heal his wounds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How shocked Hermione had been when she heard the shout! Draco Malfoy had killed his father and Professor Snape. She had just about doubled over when Neville told her Draco shot the spell because Luscious was about to attack her. Other Unforgivables had been traded through the night, but to whom she did not know.

She was equally shocked when she realized something. She had whispered goodbyes to Harry and Ron and just about all of her friends that morning, just in case, but she had forgotten him. There wasn't a way in hell she was going to let him die, that day. Not before she said goodbye. There was no way she would die, either. His sacrifice would not be in vain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And so they fought in their world of no boundaries. In a world with no religion people fought over blood and power instead. They looked upon muggles as creatures of barbarism, but it is the same everywhere. Men among men will divide themselves and try to defeat the other. In some cases, try to _kill_ the other.

The curses had risen to a crescendo and then subsided immediately. As most lay panting on the ground, recovering, Harry and Voldemort unaccompanied stood off in the distance, beside Hagrid's flaming hut.

Hermione stood, and almost every pair of eyes was on her. There were exceptions, of course, like the maniacal eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange that death had closed with its cruel hands. Curiously, most wands had been put away. The time to fight was over. The time to recover would come soon. But now, now was time to wait.

She said down by Draco, meriting a few intakes of breath.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Ron said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Something I've got to do," she said determinedly sitting down next to Draco.

"I wanted to say thank you," she said.

"You came over here, in front of all of these people, to say thank you?" he whispered weakly.

"I also came to say goodbye Draco, just in case. Just wanted to be with you one last time," she said sadly.

"Don't think of it as our last time together, Hermione. Think of it as our first," he said, putting an arm around her.

The last thing Hermione felt before Harry walked back to their spot was Draco's strong hands on her shoulder, fingers gliding through her hair. But as quickly as they had come, at the formal, those hands had gone and he had become a reflection of himself. A shadow of what had once been there. One moment he was there, and the next he was gone.

"Voldemort's gone, Hermione!" said her best friend, face wet with tears, hands stained with blood, "he's finally gone."

For the first time in sixteen years, Harry Potter was really, completely at peace. His face became grave, though, just a moment later, and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I wish I would've gotten there in time," he said to her comfortingly.

"What are you talking about Harry?" she said, pulling away to look at him.

"Draco. I rushed when I heard her, but Bella had already murdered him, Hermione. By the time I got there, all there was to do was kill her."

He left her to mourn the loss of her beloved.

How could that be, she thought, if I saw him afterwards? He must have done the impossible. He stayed, he held on to his body, to the earth, for longer than natural so that I could say goodbye to him.

She could have sworn she heard a buzz in the breeze, "I'll always love you," it said to her.

"Always and forever," she repeated back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bummed this fic is over? I urge you to read **Divine Humiliation**, for some guaranteed DHr goodness. I wasn't asked to advertise it or anything, but it's amazing.

Reading hours of fanfiction but need credit for reading real _books_ for school but don't know what book to read? Read **Both Sides of Time** by Carolyn B. Cooney. It's the first of a quartet that are _amazing._ If you like it please let me know somehow because I've suggested it to so many people and _nobody_ ever reads it! Also try **This Lullaby**,** The China Garden**, **Earthshine**, or **A Gathering Light**, because wow. Those books are my _favorites_ of all time.

If anyone has any especially excellent books they've read recently, feel free to include this in your review.

Thank you for reading this entire story guys. I'm sad to end my first real fic, but you can be looking forward to my retribution. I'm planning another DHr that I'll call **They Are Us. **


End file.
